Really a Wild Child?
by The Phantom Dragon
Summary: What if Poppy Moore was kicked out of Abbey Mount accused of starting that fire? What if her friends found out the truth after she left? And what about Freddie and that letter she left him? Poppy/Freddie? Eventually...
1. Chapter I: Leaving

**OK this is not my story originally, it's ****miles89's but she wasn't going to finsh it and said I could take over. So to make things clear, the first 17 chapters are hers, the rest is me.**

**Summary: **What if Poppy Moore was kicked out of Abbey Mount accused of starting that fire? What if her friends found out the truth after she left? And what about Freddie and that letter she left him?

**chapter 1: Leaving  
**

**Poppy's POV**

I could see the disappointment in his eyes, I well and truely fucked up for real this time. Me and my damn lighter! I mean what was I thinking? I should have informed someone about the fire, though I swear I put it out.

I'm sitting in the car right now with my dad next to me, leaving Abbey Mount. The court had decided, much to Harriet's pleasure that I was to be expelled. So now i'm leaving, going back to LA, leaving Abbey Mount, my friends who hate me, and...Freddie behind.

"Dad, say something"

He sighed. "What can I say Poppy? I really thought this school would change you, I thought you would finally learn something and grow up"

After actually making friends, and meeting Freddie, I actually believed I could change things around too, but I messed up, I guess I got what I wanted, well what I thought I wanted.

"I tried dad, I really did" is all I could say.

"I guess not hard enough Poppy"

Great, he doesn't even believe me. I can't say I didn't see that, I have always messed up since my mum died.

"I promise, it will be different when we get home dad, I promise"

He didn't respond.

**No one's POV**

He sat with the letter on the desk before him. Many times he picked it up, but couldn't find the strength to open it, and read what was written inside. He didn't think there was any need now that she was gone. It was all over.

The door opened and he heard a sigh, someone came and sat next to him.

"Darling are you alright?" his mum asked.

He shook his head and smiled "Yeah, i'm fine"

She knew him too well, only a mother would know her son that well.

"Have you read it? The letter?" she asked.

He looked at the letter and shook his head. "What was left to say? She lied and hurt us, she almost burnt the whole school down, I don't think anything she says matters anymore"

"Oh Freddie" she hugged her son and then stood up to leave, however reaching the door she looked back around at her son. "I do think she tried, she tried her hardest"

"Not hard enough"

**Hope you guys like it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter II: Truth

**Chapter II: Truth  
**

Poppy's POV

I heard footsteps and pulled my quilt off my head looking at the time, 7am. I looked up. "Come here"

Molly smiled and climbed into my bed and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You didn't come to me when you guys got in"

"I know Mollster, I was just tired, I'm sorry"

"Its ok, i'm just glad your back. Now you can cut my crusts for me every morning once again"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I can"

Then we went into that weird silence, neither of us sleeping, but also not talking, however I was waiting for it.

"What went wrong?" she asked.

"Everything, I messed up as always, only this time I was trying to intentionally"

"You miss being there, don't you?"

Yeah, I missed being there, I missed the beds there, even though the sheets made me itch, I missed Drippy and her 11am Wheel Wagon, even though they were full of way too much sugar. oh and that gross butty thing that Freddie made-never mind, and believe it or not, I missed Lacrosse.

"Night Mol"

Meanwhile 12pm in England...

Everyone was sat in the dining hall at lunch time, they waited for Mrs Kingsley to arrive, and as she did they all stood up, and then sat down again.

There was one empty seat at the one table where Kate, Drippy and their friends sat every day at lunch.

"I guess it was all real, she's really gone" Drippy said breaking the silence.

Kate nodded in agreement "I guess so, I was quite surprised she confessed and owned up"

"I didn't think she wanted to leave that bad, I mean I actually thought she liked us, that she wanted to stay"

"If she thought that then she wouldn't have wrote such horrible things in that email of hers!" Kate said to the others.

Drippy meanwhile was in deep thought.

"Yeah well the stroppy cow got what she wanted in the end, and that too by using us, lets just forget 'er" Josie snapped.

They began eating, however Drippy was still thinking. Then her eyes lit up. She leaned in and whispered to Kate.

"Where's the email?"

All 3 girls looked at her. "Why? There's no need to read that damn thing again!"

"Its just, I had a thought" Drippy said drifting into her thoughts again.

"Drippy? You still with us?" Kate laughed waving her hand over Drippy's face.

"Well? Do you still have it?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, its in our room"

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go" she said at once and got up to leave the hall.

The others sighed and reluctantly followed closely behind her.

Once they got into their room Kate went over to her desk and picked up the letter and handed it over to Drippy who took it and started examining it. Finally after a few moments she looked up at KiKi.

"Do you think we could get into the school's computer system?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, why not, wouldn't be the first time I would be"

They all looked at her questioningly.

"What? Come off it, it ain't like its illegal" she laughed.

"So ya gonna tell us what this is all 'bout drippy?" Josie asked.

"This email was sent at 11.43am" she then stopped to think.

"AND?!" they all yelled in unison.

"Right, well its just I came to get Poppy just after 11am to tell her Freddie was waiting, I know that because I was off to get my 11 o'clock wagon wheel"

Kate caught on. "So this email...Christ, it wasn't Poppy who sent it? Cause she had left already right?"

"Yeah"

"And she always forgot to sign off remember?" KiKi added.

"So that means-" Josie started to work out.

"-that we can find out who sent the email if we look up on the system" Kiki finished off.

"Oi! I was gettin to dat"

The girls got excited, they knew they were on to something, and that Poppy wasn't as bad as they thought she was, that is until someone who had heard everything walked in.

"She may not have said all of those things, but she did try and burn down the school, so before you get your hopes up high remember she still won't be allowed back in, and honestly, I think its better that way"

All the girls looked at the door way to see an annoyed Freddie standing there.

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter III:Missing You

**Chapter III: Missing You  
**

**Freddie's POV**

"Wow he looks hot when he's angry" Drippy whispered.

I walked into the room closing the door behind me, as I knew we could get into trouble if I was found in here.

"She may have started the fire, but at least we know she wasn't such a bitch, she actually appreciated our friendship" Kate snapped in defense.

I snorted. "Oh yeah, using us all to get out of this place, thats really friendship appreciated"

"Freddie mate, you got stung, she hurt ya so of course your pissed off mate, but do ya really think that what happened between you wasn't real?' Josie questioned.

Of course it wasn't real, at least for her it wasn't. For me, of course it was, she made me fall for her, she knew I liked her, she knew she was my weakness and she used that against me. Poor pathetic desperate Brit boy, that's what she probably thought every time she saw me. She must have been having a right laugh after our date was over.

"It was...at least for me. But she used me, she didn't care about me, I was just her ticket out"

"Your wrong"

I looked up at Kate "excuse me?"

"After your date, she came back and had so much love in er eyes, an-

"STOP! I don't need you to tell me lies just to-

"Its not a lie, we could all see it" Drippy added.

"Look, I just came to tell you that whatever your planning, don't because its a waste of time, she will never return, she's happy back at home, I'm sure she's getting wasted or something as we speak and shagging the next guy she sees" I snapped and walked away out of the room.

**Kate's POV**

"Now what?" Drippy asked.

"Don't you think its weird, that Poppy didn't send that email, that someone wanted to...hurt her? To make us hate her? I mean she actually started to like us, we were becoming friends, and the Poppy we knew would have fought an-

"What are ya trying to say Kate?" Josie asked.

"If she really became attached to us, and the school, I don't think she would have set it on fire. I think-" I paused for a moment and went over to my bed and picked up the emails and held them up facing the girls. "I think whoever sent these emails was the one to set the fire, setting up Poppy like they set her up with these fake emails"

"So now all we need to do is find out-

The door opened and Matron walked in. "Girls, bed now!" she said and walked back out slamming the door behind her.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow" Drippy shrugged.

"First thing" I told them.

The next morning...

We walked down to the dining hall where all the girls were standing of course waiting for the staff, and I couldn't help but notice how happy Harriet looked as we walked in, of course because we were minus one. I swear I would do anything to go over to her and wipe that smug look off the bitches face.

Of course now she just thinks she can rule the school again in peace, and attain Freddie. I doubt Freddie would go for her though, he never went for before Poppy arrived, so why would he after she's gone?!

"Did you see her face?" Drippy asked as we walked to our table.

"I think anyone can tell why she's happy to-

"Harriet! Of course!" Josie yelled aloud.

Harriet looked around and glared at her and started walking to our table. Great.

"Good morning ladies. Pleasant night? I assume so, now that the vermin American has gone am I right?"

Josie was about to mouth back but I beat her to it.

"Very pleasant" I said with a fake smile plastered across my face.

"Well good, now I hope you girls don't make the same mistake she did, after all we all know she was a growing bad influence"

"Of course Harriet, we are nothing like that...American"

I could feel Josie, Drippy, KiKi, and much to my surprise Freddie looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Very well, I shall be off then" Harriet said and left.

"What the heck was tha 'bout?" Josie asked.

"Not now"I whispered.

"You have seriously lost it mate if ya think for a second we are going to be chums with 'arriet"

"Later" I mouthed.

Meanwhile in LA...

Poppy's POV

I sat alongside the edge of the pool just staring at the water. I couldn't put my mind into anything anymore. Its been a few days and all I can think about is Abbey Mount, and my life at Abbey Mount. My life was...complete there.

"Poppy where are you?" Molly yelled.

"Out here"

She walked out and smiled. "Are you ok?"

Listen to that, she feels like she has to take care of me now. I can't do that to her, I have to act normal again, and be her older sister, not have her treat me like the younger sister and feel like she has to take care of me.

"I'm fine Mollster, hey how about we put on a good chick flick and eat junk until we puke?" I joked.

"Sounds fine and all but-

"But what?" I asked.

"Ruby called, she said Ryan was having a party, and said to tell you to be there. Everyone's well, your Poppy Moore, there is no party without Poppy Moore" she said a little sad.

"Well she's right, there is no party without Poppy-"

"Have fun, I think I'll go to bed now" she said sounding down, and then began to walk off.

I got up and ran up to her and turned her around by her shoulders to face me. "You didn't let me finish, of course there is no party without Poppy Moore, because I am the life and soul of a party, so that's why that party will suck without, because I am staying in, and staying up watching movies with my lil sis"

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course, plus I am so over Ruby and the group"

"Oh good, because I never liked her" she said with a sigh of relief.

I laughed.

"So, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Oh how about Raise Your Voice? The one about the girl that goes to the summer music boarding sch-sorry"

"It's OK" I mumbled.

But really it wasn't, I wasn't going to be happy until I was back at Abbey Mount.


	4. Chapter IV: Ideas

**Chapter IV: Ideas**

**No one's POV**

"Hurry up will ya" Josie sighed, she was getting tired of waiting.

"These things take time" Kate said in Drippy's defense, who was working on the computer in the computer lab.

"Almost done"

"Oh shit, Matron!" KiKi yelled and ran over to sit next to Josie who was pretending to work, as she had put up a word document just in case anyone walked.

The door opened and Matron walked in. "Behind on your girls?" she asked in suspicion.

"Yes, quite a lot actually. Never had the time with Poppy around"

"Always a distraction, she was" Matron said in agreement and then took one last look at the girls computer screens and left.

KiKi looked outside the lab again to see if she was really gone. "Clear" she said but stayed there, just incase.

"Why do you got to always use Poppy's name Kate?" Josie asked. "Speaking of, like the way you talked about her to 'arriet"

"Because while we try to clear her name, everyone has to think we still hate her" she said in response as though they should have caught on, it was simple.

"Right"

"I can't wait to swipe that smug look off of Harriet's face once we find out it was her"

"What do ya mean? 'Arriet?"

"Who out of the whole school hates Poppy so much, and would have done anything to get rid of her?" Kate asked the girls.

"Yeah but if she ever got caught, she'd know she'd be thrown out-

"But no one has ever accused her, or even thought about accusing her, no one knows her like we do, now all we need is the pr-

"Your right Kate. It was Harriet, she sent the email, Poppy must have forgotten to log out, and she took the email and logged onto her own user-name and sent the email"

"That's great! Now we can go to Mrs Kingsley and tell her, and then get ba-

"Your forgettin one fing Kate, she still started the fire. She got expelled rememba, she won't be 'llowed back in" Josie told Kate and the girls, their happiness short lived.

"If Poppy was telling the truth about this, I'm sure she was telling the truth about the fire too. I don't think she started it" Kate said sure of what she was saying.

"But we have no proof it was anyone else" Josie reminded her.

"I have an idea" Kate said with a smirk.

The girls gathered up together as Kate went over her idea with the girls.

**Freddie's POV**

"...and he's been moping about for the past few days like a girl"

"I can hear you" I snapped, lifting my pillow off of my head.

Matthew, my mate rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. "Look, she was just another chick, there will be plenty more mate"

I don't know want any other girl. I want-wanted Poppy, until she went and fucked things up, she had me fall for her and then she used me as her ticket out. But why do I still fucking care about her?! I should hate her!

"Matt leave it!"

But what about Kate and the others? They think she isn't in the wrong, so why was Kate talking shit about Poppy with Harriet? Girls! Could never undertsand them. One minute they are best friends the next they hate each others guts.

"...and all I'm saying is that there are some real good looking girls at Abbey Mount, so don't waste your time crying over a chick that ain't even there no more"

"Maybe" I replied, but I couldn't help but wonder why Kate had a sudden change of heart when talking to Harriet.

"And you can meet someone in 3 days time"

3 days? What's he talking about in 3 days? Clearly he knew I was wondering what he was talking about as he continued after seeing my expression.

"Haven't you been listening to nothing I have been sayin? Abbey Mount and our school are having a masquerade ball, you know, the whole masks shit and all, and who knows who you'll meet right?"

"Abbey Mount? How come my mum never told me this" I muttered more so to myself, but he heard.

"Because she can also see what a dick head your being, moping about over this American chick. Now cheer up, in 3 days you'll meet miss right"

**Meanwhile...**

"Do you really think she'll see it our way?" Drippy asked Kate, worried.

"I don't believe that Mrs Kingsley ever wanted to see her go either, she has to understand, I'm sure she will" Kate said confident of herself.

"'Arriet won't be too happy if she finds out what were planning" Drippy added.

Josie turned on her. "Who gives a shit about 'er?! Its her fault that Poppy got kicked out!"

"Well, that we don't know of yet, however if Mrs Kingsley agrees to our idea, then the truth shall be unveiled" Kate told her.

"Alright, then lets get to it already, I really need to go get my eyebrows fixed again" Drippy sighed and she looked at her reflection in the pictures that were framed outside Mrs Kinsley's office.

"Ready?" Kate asked the others, and they all nodded and she then knocked on the door.

"Come in"

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter V: Memories

**Chapter V: Memories **

**A.N - OK, so this next part didn't happen in the movie, but miles89 added it. Hope ya like it!**

_Flashback..._

_"I've been waiting for you trouble"_

_Poppy jumped and spun around and was surprised to see Freddie standing in the girls bathroom, especially this late at night._

_"Freddie!" She was shocked to see him there and so quickly opened the bathroom door to see if anyone was out and about outside the bathroom, but the coast was clear. She shut the door behind her. "And you say I'm trouble?"_

_He gave her his signature smirk and she melted._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"What? I'm not allowed to sneak away from my school to come and see my girlfriend?" he laughed._

_"You sneaked out...for me?" She was clearly pleased._

_"Your worth the trouble"_

_He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, which she returned. When they parted they both looked at one another, Freddie leaned in, but Poppy back away, he looked taken aback._

_"Whats wrong trouble?"_

_"I...nothing, sorry"_

_He looked at her confused. "Your not scared are you? Of getting caught? I mean you should be used to it" he teased._

_"No, of course not" she lied and let herself into his arms again._

_Poppy's POV_

_What is happening to me? He is such a soft dweeb, why am I feeling like this? I can't possible like him. I can't. So why did I freak when he looked me in the eyes and was about to kiss me? I have kissed him before, on our date, but why did I back away this time?_

_"Poppy?" I looked up and he looked down at me and smiled._

_"You know me, airhead" I joked._

_He smiled, that made me catch my breath. Then he ran his one hand down my and cupped my face in his hand and kissed me gently, and I kissed him back, but this time it was stronger than ever, I felt more out of it, I felt as though...no, a kiss can't possible...no, stick to the plan Moore, he's your ticket out._

_We parted and he uttered those three words I dreaded to hear from his mouth._

_"I love you Poppy Moore"_

_End of Flashback._

**Freddie's POV**

I keep thinking of that one night at Abbey Mount, I told her how I felt, I told her I had fallen in love with her, she probably laughed herself to sleep that night. Thinking I was a complete utter fool that I fell for her trap. So why am I still thinking that I saw some love in her eyes for me. That she too felt the same way.

God, why can't I get over her! Why is she still tormenting me day and night?! Why is she doing this to m-shit! My phone, it was buzzing.

I turned around and grabbed it off the side draw.

"Turn it off" Matt muttered half asleep and turned around.

I had gotten a message...from Kate?

I opened the message up.

**Will u b at the Masquerade ball?  
We r hoping to c u!  
Kate**

Why does she care if I'm there or not? She must want to talk to me and convince me that Poppy was not at fault over the whole situation, but I read the email, and I found her lighter. End of.

I guess I will have to wait 2 days now. Its going to be awful though, Harriet stalking me every chance she gets.

**Kate's POV**

We talked to Mrs Kingsley a little while ago. I was so scared; I didn't think she would even listen to us. But she did, she actually did.

I have been at Abbey Mount for about 2 years now, so I know how it is being the new girl, but KiKi, Josie and Drippy were so welcoming, I guess that's why I decided to make the first step and actually try and have a real conversation with Poppy that day when she was sitting in our room, wet. I still don't actually know why she was wet, well that's beside the point. The point is I knew how she felt; she isn't the only one that was shipped off to a school.

"I cannot believe we did it, I can't believe Mrs Kingsley is going to talk to the other teachers and board members" This great, its only a matter of a few days.

"I can't wait to see 'arriet's face" Josie added.

_Flashback..._

_"Good morning ladies, how are you today?" Mrs Kingsley asked as we entered her office._

_"Very well Mrs Kingsley" I replied and we all took a seat._

_"Now, Drippy told me you had a serious matter to discuss with me, which is why she took this appointment with me. So, how may I help you girls?"_

_"Its about Poppy"_

_She looked at us all curiously. I bet she is wondering why we want to talk about Poppy, after all we are supposed to hate her after those emails. Well, little does she know..._

_"I don't understand"_

_"Then we'll make this clear Mrs Kingsley, Poppy is innocent" Drippy told her._

_"Innocent?"_

_"Yeah, it means when-_

_"I know what it means Drippy dear, I just don't know what issue you are addressing her innocence on"_

_"Drippy, shut up will ya? Let Kate do all the talkin!"_

_"Girls"_

_"Mrs Kingsley, before the fire we were good friends with Poppy, we began to see this girl that no one else could see, and then one day we found these emails attached to our dorm room door" I started and handed her the emails, which she read._

_"I never thought Poppy would hurt you gi-_

_"We did, and we feel ashamed about it" I admitted._

_"But you believe she didn't now?"_

_"Yes, well that's all because of Drippy actually"_

_Mrs Kingsley's eyes then fell upon Drippy, who smiled._

_"I figured it out after I went to go and get my 11 o'clock wagon wheel, which reminds me, it's almost 11 no-_

_"To the point Drippy" Josie snapped._

_"Right, well like I said, I was on my way to get my 11 o-_

_"DRIPPY!" We all yelled._

_"Alright, sorry. Anyway Mrs Kingsley as I went down, I passed the computer lab where Poppy was emailing some friends and I reminded her that she would be late for Freddie if she didn't-_

_"Freddie? What do you mean 'late for Freddie?'"_

_"Oh shit" Drippy mumbled and sunk lower in her chair._

_"Maybe we should start from da beginnin" Josie said._

_Mrs Kingsley seemed to be in her own thoughts for a moment, and then spoke. "Yes Josie, from the beginning"_

_So I told her about how we were going to help Poppy get out of the school, about how we were going to use Freddie as her way out, and then I ended up finishing where Drippy left off and told how Poppy left the computer lab just after 11 and the emails were sent around 11.40am and how we found out the emails were written by Harriet, proving Poppy's innocence, and that leading us to believe we also don't think she started the fire, but Harriet did._

_"Well, I'm glad you girls know Poppy was a good friend, as for Harriet I will ave some words with her, but hang on a minute, how did you find out Harriet sent the emails? Is there something else you should tell me?"_

_"I sort of hacked into the computer system" Drippy admitted._

_"Oh girls, I am very disappointed, that was a terrible thing to do, even if it was to prove a friends innocence. But where the fire is concern-_

_"Mrs Kingsley, let Poppy back, let her prove her innocence, she was so down when she thought it was her fault that she never considered trying to prove her innocence, she just took the blame"_

_"Girls, the honor court deci-_

_"Screw the 'onor court" Josie snapped before she could stop herself. "I mean, giv 'er a chance, please"_

_"Its not just up to me, but I shall take in everything you told me, and will talk to the staff members, and board members"_

_"Thanks Mrs Kingsley" I said and we all got up to leave._

_"Girls, no weekend outing this week for you, punishment for hacking into the school system"_

_None of us objected, we knew she would punish us in some way. But who cares? Poppy may be coming back!_

_End of Flashback._


	6. Chapter VI: Differences

**Chapter VI: Differences **

**No one's POV**

"Poppy, can you come in here, we need to talk!" Poppy heard her dad yell.

She got up from the couch, turned off the TV and walked into the dining room to see her dad and step mum sitting down, she took a seat opposite them.

"What is it dad? Oh wait, let me guess, you found some other foreign boarding school that would except me? About time, I was wondering what was taking so long-

"Poppy" he said in a stern voice.

"What?! That's what your going to tell me isn't it? That you found another school to ship me off t-

"What? Dad, I want Poppy to stay at home" Molly cried.

"Mollster its OK, I'll probably get blamed for something I didn't do and get kicked out anyway,and be back before you-

"Actually, you're lucky some places are willing to give you a second chance" he continued ignoring both his daughters.

"What do you mean?"

"Abbey Mount, Mrs Kingsley rang, it seems that they are willing to give you another chance"

Poppy was speechless, Abbey Mount was going to give her another chance? But why?! Did they believe that the fire was an accident and that they took her word that she did put it out?

"I don't understand, I was expelled,how coul-

"You don't want to go?" her father asked.

She looked at him, was he saying that she now had a choice in the matter?

"No, I just-"

She was lost for words, loud mouth; obnoxious brat Poppy Moore was lost for words. She wanted to go back, but she wasn't sure if she would once again be accepted by those girls who she called friends, or that guy...Freddie, if he would forgive her, and except her once again.

"Poppy?"

"I wanna go back dad. I have to go back"

Poppy sat on the edge of her bed as she was packing, she couldn't believe it. They were letting her back into the school and she was so happy, and excited, but she also wondered why. Who pleaded her case? It couldn't have been her friends, she laughed at that. She still believed them to be her friends; however they stop considering her a friend when they read that email, so how? Why?

"I'm going back mom, and this time I will make you proud" she told the picture of her mom that she stared at from across the room. "It will be different this time, I know it will"

That whole night Poppy couldn't sleep, she was too excited, it's all she could think about, tomorrow morning she would be on a plane back to London, back to Abbey Mount, the place where she felt at home, more so than her actual home, especially since she knew the attachment it had, her mother.

* * *

Kate sat up in bed, it was about 7am, and as they had a free period in the morning she knew the girls would skip breakfast and sleep, so she decided to take this time to go the computer rooms. No one would notice she would be gone, and even if they did they wouldn't expect her to be in the computer room.

She took her phone out of the little side cupboard where she stashed her chocolates, and left the room as quietly as she could and headed for the computer lab, watching her back as she went.

When she reached the room she got straight onto the computer and logged in and went straight to her email. She sighed; she still hadn't got a reply yet. It had been a week now she had been waiting for a certain email, which she still hadn't gotten.

She sighed, and then remembered her phone, she took it out of her pocket and flipped it open and went down her phone book and pressed the call button.

"The number you are trying is currently unavailable"

She snapped her phone shut, annoyed and buried her head into her hands, and started crying.

She didn't realise how long she was sat there until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, tears running down her face only to see Mrs. Kingsley.

"Kate, how about a nice cup of tea in my office?"

Kate didn't want to go, she just wanted to sit her in her own misery, but she knew Mrs. Kingsley would never let her. She knew this time, she would open up, and that meant letting people into her life.

Half an hour later they were sat in Mrs. Kingsley's office, a cup of tea in her hand but Kate hadn't said a word, she stared at the time the whole time, she hadn't realized she had been in the computer lab for 2 hours. She wondered what the girls thought, were they worried, were they the ones to tell Mrs. Kingsley that they didn't know where she was?

"Hows the tea?"

"Fine, thank you"

"Kate, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me anything, however these past 3 years you've been here you have never really opened up. You always said you wanted to go to a boarding school, so here you are. But I am sure there is more to it"

"I...I'd rather not talk about it"

Mrs. Kingsley watched Kate, she didn't look up, and she just stared at the cup in her hands.

"You're a very strong person. I have seen that, you're always the one to help the other girls, tell them right from wrong. If not me or any other teacher, they come to you for advice, they open up to you. But you're the opposite, no one has ever asked you what's on your mind, or how you're feeling, that's why you don't open up, but I'm going to try now. I want you to talk to me, about everything, and anything"

"I don't expect people to ask me, they come to me for help, and I don't mind helping, but I did...do sometimes wish one of those people that come to me...ask me"

"I'm asking you dear"

"OK, here goes"

_**Flashback...**_

_**2 years ago...**_

_**Kate's POV**_

_I watched my mother as she was on the phone, she was so excited, so happy. My brother Nate was coming home from University, his exams were over, and he was now set to graduate, well that's if he passes, but there's no doubt perfect Nate won't graduate. Oh and my other brother and two sisters._

_"Kate! I don't want those plates, get the nice new ones. Your brothers and sisters are coming home; I want everything to be perfect"_

_I swore under my breath, I swear I feel like a damn maid! Just because they are all coming home we have to have the perfect dishes out. They aren't royalty-well for mum and dad, they are._

_Michelle is my older sister, she's about 29 and she's coming home with her now fiance Jake. Mum and dad were well chuffed when he proposed, he came down here and asked for their blessing first, mum cried because she was so happy. Of course they gave permission, Jake was 'perfect' for Michelle, 'the perfect couple' they are now in business together- a successful business, and a perfect home, blah, blah._

_Then there's Claire, she's 27 and she's been traveling, she works for some big firm in the city and she took a year out and decided to go traveling, mum and dad were pleased, 'she works herself too hard that girl' they say._

_Tony, 26 and is coming home from his job abroad. And then Nate, coming back from Uni._

_Dinner that night..._

_We were all sitting down and everyone was talking, they were all excited, wedding plans here and there, travel pictures being passed around, a round of champagne for Nate, yeah, because he has already graduated right? He still had to pass, which he doesn't know if he has yet or not._

_I of course just listened to all the talks, no one notices me, it's always like that. I'm the daughter that doesn't really exist. Until I do something great, and really I won't, I won't be noticed by this family. I am not perfect, and I'm sure as hell they all have a few secrets too. In fact I guess I'm the rebel, there are things they don't know about me, things they will ne-_

_"...hey kid, Kate! You listening?"_

_I looked up confused, did I hear my name?_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes you Kid" Nate laughed._

_"I'm not a kid" I snapped._

_"Kate, don't take that tone with your brother" Mum snapped._

_"It's OK mum. So Katey, how have you been? Getting good grades? You don't want to be the black sheep and go in the other dire-_

_"Well, her last grades weren-_

_"Well I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as you all! I'm sorry I can only manage bloody C grades!" I snapped. Wow, that felt good, I have never snapped in front of my family._

_"Kate! Tone!"_

_"No, that's not fair! Mum, dad, you guys can't expect me to be just like the rest of them lot!" I told them pointing at my older siblings._

_"C's, that's not great is it?" Claire mumbled._

_She has got to be kidding me! That is so like my family!_

_"That's unfair-_

_The door bell rang and everyone went quiet and then dad got up to answer the door. All heads turned, and I couldn't believe it either when I heard the yelling between dad, and oh god._

_Dad came storming into the room with Daniel's mum, who looked pissed off._

_"Kate, what the hell have you been up t-_

_"Oh, I know very well, as I just told you! She is going to ruin my son's life if she ends up pregnan-_

_"PREGNANT?!" Mum yelled._

_"Yes! Just ask her! My son made an appointment for the both of them, at the doctors, to find out if she is pregnant!"_

_"You wha-your not? Are you insane?!" My dad yelled._

_"Did I actually get your attention? That's a first"_

_"You did that to make a point?!"_

_"No, of course not! I love him, he loves me, we made love-_

_"Your so young, and a baby on the way-_

_"I don't know that yet!"_

_"Mum, dad, we cannot allow this to get out, imagine what will happen to our family's reputation" Claire cried._

_**A.N - Kate's family are a well known family, rich family, dad has a huge firm. All made up on miles89's part of course.**_

_"That's all you guys care about! You don't care about m-_

_"I want her away from my so-_

_"Kate! Kate my mum will be here-_

_Daniel stopped in his tracks, and shut up. He didn't realize his mum beat him to the house._

_"Daniel, we are leaving-_

_"No! I need to talk to her parent-_

_"There is nothing to talk about! She will ruin your life-_

_"She will not ruin my life! If she is pregnant we will have this baby-_

_"The hell you will! And she is my daughter! I don't want you anywhere near her boy!" my dad snapped._

_"Oh don't worry; I will not let him ever see this...this girl...ever!"_

_I felt like the room was spinning, everyone yelling and fighting all over the place, Daniel mouthing that he loves me, and won't allow us to be separated, and then the worst._

_My dad suddenly couldn't breath, his right hand clutched over his heart. No, no, no-_

"...and he had a heart attack, the family blamed me. My mum wouldn't even talk to me, let alone look at me. It was all my fault an-

"Did you fin-

"I wasn't pregnant. After that Claire found Abbey Mount, she told mum and dad to ship me off. And so I was shipped off here. Things have changed, I don't feel alone and like an outsider here, I love it here-

"But what do you do when you go home?"

"I don't, I go to my grandmothers, and she still loves me-

"And so does your family"

"Sure. But the point is, I was this screw up, I caused my dad to have a geart attack, and I-

"What about Daniel?"

"We email, we still see one another when were on holiday, of course, no one knows"

"Was that why you were in the computer lab?"

"Yeah, waiting for his reply, I emailed last, but that was last week and I still haven't heard from him"

"You know, if you just get together with your family and talk to them-

"No, no, its OK"

"I can arrange for them to come down-

"Mrs Kingsley, thank you for the chat, but please. Don't, i'm fine now...I promise. I'm fine"

**Hope you guys like it!**


	7. Chapter VII:Return

**Chapter VII: Return  
**

No one's POV

Kate walked around the school, the hallways were empty, this she was pleased about because she knew as soon as the bell rang, it would be the end of lessons for the day, and the girls will find her and ask her what happened, what was wrong, and where she was. For now she needed the space, she needed to clear her head, to think and wonder if she would tell the girls everything.

"Kate, what are you doing out here? You should be lessons young girl" Matron asked as she walked down the corridor only to spot Kate in her own thoughts, wondering around, alone.

"Mrs. Kingsley knows why I'm not in lessons"

"Right you are, be on your way then"

Kate just smiled and continued walking down the corridor. She then heard the bell and sighed, and decided she may as well head back to her room as that's the first place the other girls would come looking for her.

"Kate! God you had us worried, where av you been?" Josie asked as soon as she saw the door open. She was sitting on her bed alongside the other girls, they were waiting for Kate to return to her room.

"I'm OK, I just wasn't feeling too well, so I was with " she lied. She didn't know why, but she knew she didn't want to open up about her past...yet.

"And are you feeling better? Maybe a wheel will help you feel better?" Drippy asked as she jumped off her bed to get out a wagon wheel from her secret stash.

"No Drippy, its fine, thanks"

Kate went and sat on her bed. She knew the girls didn't believe her when she said she was fine, but she had decided that if she had gone two years here with no one asking her about her life, and not having to open up, then they would drop it, and carry on like nothing happened.

"So, in a few hours, the princess of LA will grace us with her presence, and tomorrow, we shall reunite her with her prince. It will be so romantic, like in those movies, he'll see her, fall head over heels in love again, and forget the past" Drippy said twirling around the room, and talking in a dreamy voice.

"Its been too quiet and too boring without her" Kate added, smiling.

The other three girls looked at one another pleased, for the moment Kate was in her own world, they were a little worried. But she seemed to be fine now. So they weren't going to ask anymore questions. They didn't think they would get answers anyway.

"Ya know da best 'art of 'er return, 'arriet" smirked Josie.

"Its gonna be a long day girls" KiKi sighed. "I can't wait!"

Hours later, it was now about 10pm, the girls were on their way in the taxi to collect Poppy from the airport, and they were getting excited during the journey to the airport.

"She's gonna be sooo excited when she sees us! I can't wait! And look, I brought her a-

"Drippy! If ya say Wagon wheel one mo time, I swear I'll chuck ya out da car!" Josie snapped.

"Well carbs and sugar may do her well. I mean she isn't the bitch she used to be right?" Drippy laughed.

"Well your right about one thing, she isn't the bitch she used to be, but get real Drippy she will never do carbs and sugar" KiKi told her.

"OK, can we forget about who she used to be, and her eating habits. Look were almost there!" Kate said snapping them out of the conversation and looked out the window where she was pointing at the airport.

"Oh I can't wait!"

Once they got out of the taxi they all ran to the terminal in excitement. They couldn't wait to see her, especially because they knew she would be shocked to see them considering she left on bad terms with the girls. insisted they go, as Poppy would be pleased, she told them that Poppy knew nothing about their input in her return.

"Is that her-

"No!"

"Oh that's he-

"NO!" Josie snapped at Drippy who was sop excited she couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"All these Bloody Americans look the same, I feel dizzy looking at them all-

"We'll know when we see Poppy" Josie informed her.

"Girls, looks who's here" Kate said to them and they all looked at her and followed where she was pointing.

They all turned and saw Poppy, she was looking around the terminal, most likely for whoever was supposed to pick her up. Kate looked at the others and they all nodded.

"Malibu moment girls, who are we?!" they all said aloud in unison.

Poppy's POV

I can't believe what I am hearing! Kate, Drippy, KiKi, and even Josie, they are here! To come and get me from the airport! Omg!!!!!!

I ran over to them leaving the guy who I totally paid to push my luggage trolley pushing the many bags I had. OK,so I may now know where my heart lies with friends and whatever else, but hey I'm still a girl, and that too a Cali girl. Us Cali girls love to shop.

"I don't freakin believe it!" And I really can't.

"Well believe it" Kate said with open arms and I hugged her first.

"I don't understand, you girls hate me. But you girls are here? Well at least the journey back won't be a bore"

"We missed you too Poppy Moore" Josie sighed rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, not making it all about me. Its just! OMG! Freaking hell!"

This is so freakin awesome, and yes weird, because the last time I saw them they hated me, and- oh well, they can explain all the facts later, but right now I just wanna catch up with them.

"This is major cool, I love you guys"

"Yeah, yeah, nuff of the soppy shit mate, lets get going, don't wan' ya gettin in trouble first day back ri?"

"Oh and we have major shopping to do! The masquerade ball is tomorrow after all. And Freddie awaits your presence"

I stopped in my tracks. "Freddie?"


	8. Chapter VIII: The Ball

**Chapter VIII: The Ball  
**

No one's POV

Charlotte knew that Harriet would have a fit if she has heard about her return, but the way Harriet is happily going around talking about the ball that means she has no idea of her return. Charlotte knew she had to break it to her before its to late.

"Harriet, um have you heard what everyone's talking...talking abou-

"Of course I have Charlotte. The masquerade ball, and Freddie Kingsley will be there and this time there will be no vermin American to stop me getting him"

"Poppy Moore is back" Charlotte mumbled.

"Charlotte are you that foolish? She was kicked out for Christ sake"

"Its true, she is back. I saw her return to her old roo-

"WHAT?!"

And without another word an angry and hysterical Harriet stormed out of her room to find out if what Charlotte had just told her was true or not. If she was to find out it was true she was not going to be very happy.

Harriet walked as fast as she could, she couldn't believe this is true, and if it is true, she would go to the one place which would confirm whether this was true or not. As she went down the hallways she could hear the muttering, but again refused to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.

She reached the room and instead of knocking barged in and stood there in shock. Right before her eyes were all the girls, Kate, Drippy, Josie and KiKi, and then across the room Poppy Moore.

"YOU?! Ho...but how?" she screamed.

Poppy gave a mocking shrug. "I guess this place couldn't last without me! It was only a matter of time until they came begging my way"

"But...this is not right! You were expelled! Oh your going to ruin everything!"

Poppy laughed. "Poppy Moore is back and better than ever, get used to it byatch!"

Harriet yelled various curses and then turned to the others girl. "If you girls had anything to do with-

"Yeah righ' 'arriet, as if we wan'ed 'er back" Josie snapped glaring at Poppy.

"We don't know how she did it, she must have paid her way back" added Kate also giving Poppy a dirty look and turning back to Harriet.

"This is impossible, I am going straight to Mrs Kinsley right now" Harriet snapped and headed towards the door.

"Good luck" teased Poppy.

"Ugh!!!!"

As soon as she left the girls all looked at one another and burst into laughter. That was too easy, having Harriet believe that all the girls were against Poppy was just the beginning. If they were going to find out that Harriet had gotten Poppy kicked out in the first place then this game was what they were going to play to find out.

"Well girls I think that went quite well" Kate said.

"Yeah, she took that very well" joked Poppy.

"So, how about we start getting ready for tonight's ball"

All the girls then got out their dresses and accessories whilst Poppy sat on her bed, she wasn't sure if she should go tonight, after all Freddie was going to be there, and she wasn't forgiven, despite the girls protests about Freddie wanting to see her, and that he still loved her she knew they were only saying so to make her go. She knew they were planning something to get them together again, but she had a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

Freddie was not looking forward to tonight, being back in Abbey Mount brought too many painful memories back for him. Despite going there a few times since she left he always felt the same way when he went there. He hated it.

Freddie walked back to his dorm room only to find the room a complete mess. "What the hell is going on here?"

Matt walked in just after him and laughed. "Well if you weren't so caught up in your lame love drama you woulda heard that Tobey, you know our room mate. The one who has the o-

"I haven't been that out of it! I know who he is" Freddie muttered.

"If ya say so. Anyway mate, he was always a quiet one, the quiet ones are the worst. He was caught with an ounce of dope, got kicked out. This shit all across here most likely belongs to our new room mate"

"Great, well make sure he gets this place cleaned up before we leave to-

"Don't worry, I will mate"

Both Freddie and Matt turned around and saw their new room mate standing in the door way carrying a box with his stuff.

"Thanks. I'm Freddie by the way" Freddie said holding out his hand which the guy took.

"Daniel"

"And I'm Matthew, but don't ever call me that. Its just Matt mate"

"Alright. So are you guys cool about me being your new room mate? Its just I transferred, and-

"From where?" Freddie asked.

"Oh well, I went to a public school and-

"And you wanted to come to some lame boarding school?" Matt asked.

"I got myself expelled, it was the only way" he shrugged.

Freddie and Matt looked at one another curiously.

"Only way?"

"My girlfriend goes to Abbey Mount and-

"Oh geez mate, not another bloody love sick room mate"

"Another?" he asked curiously.

"No, no way am I getting into this with you to pussies, I'm out of here. I'll be back later to get ready" Matt sighed and walked out the room. Daniel looked at Freddie curiously.

Freddie sighed and told him his story and then Daniel told Freddie his.

"So whats this girls name mate?" Freddie asked.

"You think you may know her?" Daniel asked and Freddie just shrugged. "Kate"

Freddie turned to Daniel, he was shocked. Daniel just told Freddie his story about his girlfriend, his grilfriend who was sent to Abbey Mount, thought she got knocked up, their parents not allowing them to be together. It was all Kate.

"Yeah...I know her" Freddie mumbled.

"Shit" Daniel turned to Freddie. "Don't tell anyone that, I'm sure Kate hasn't, and here I have gone telling some guy I have know for 20 minutes my life story-"

"Don't worry mate. I'm not going to say anything"

Later that night...

The ball started at 7pm, hardly anyone showed up at that time, unless you count teachers, and Harriet of course. However it was now 8.30pm and there were a lot of people there already, all in their masks and beautiful outfits.

Freddie was standing in a corner with Daniel who couldn't contain his excitement. "Its been ages mate since i've seen her, and now I can see her almost all the time now"

"Yeah...sure" was Freddie's usual reply.

Freddie didn't want to be here, and he especially didn't want to be here when Kate arrives because then all the girls would pester him about Poppy and he didn't want that tonight.

"Yo mate, come onto the dance floor. There are plenty of hot ladies going around" Matt said as he came down to them with a drink in hand.

"Your willing to share are you?" laughed Freddie.

"Well...OK no, find your own chick, and when I say find your own chick that doesn't include searching for that Moore girl who isn't here-

"I am not searching for her! I don't care about her, OK?" Freddie lied. Trying to forget her was hard, he didn't want to forget her, but he didn't want to love her anymore.

"Yeah, whatever. Well i'm off, I got a couple of girls waiting for me" he said with a wink and left.

Poppy's POV

Even this black mini I am wearing isn't cheering me up. Usually it does, especially because it was the last at Burberry and I got it before Ruby the bitch could get her hands on it, but I have to say I am so loving the eye mask, black lace and swaroski crystals all around the edges, a gift...from myself. I got one for all the girls from LA and what a coincidence they match their dresses. So anyway I like had a run in with Harriet before, again, this was after she had come back from seeing Mrs Kingsley and she just yelled and said some things, usually what she says doesn't bother me, she talks shit all the time. But when she mentioned Freddie and how he hates me, she knew she got me there.

"Oh come on Poppy mate, forget wha' 'arriet said, k?"

"Be honest guys, does he hate me?" I asked.

The usual answer I got was "he loves you, we know it, and you know" but when they would say it they couldn't face me, which tells me he doesn't anymore. Or he hates me.

"Shall we get going?" Kate asked the girls.

"Lets get this show on tha road" Josie said rolling her eyes, but she couldn't help but smirk.

We made our way down, it wasn't the same entrance as we made at the dance last time, but I totally prefer keeping myself on the down low, Poppy Moore on the DL right? I know so not possible right?!

"So girls, how about we show these people here how to really party?"

"What are we waiting for then?!" Kate laughed and we all grabbed one another's hands and rushed to the dance floor, flo rida low started and we let the music totally take us and we were dancing like no other that people started to stop and just stare.

OK, so what happened to staying on the DL? I don't know, I guess the music totally took me away. What can I say? I'm a Cali girl, I love a good party.

No one's POV

"Mate you gotta check out those girls on the dance floor. I would kill to get in there with them" Matt said as he rushed over to Freddie and Daniel.

"No" was both their blunt answers.

"Too bad, come" Matt said and dragged them down to the dance floor, but that's when the music hit a slow track.

"Shit, your luck is bad" Matt teased.

Freddie rolled his eyes and made his way back to the table he was sitting at. When he turned to take a seat he noticed that Daniel stayed behind with Matt, poor guy.

"K...Kate?"

Kate froze as she was walking away with Poppy as they were the only two who hadn't found a guy to slow dance with. "Kate?"

Poppy looked over her shoulder and saw the guy standing alone practically in the middle of the dance floor, then she turned back to Kate. "Go over and dance with the guy!"

"No, I don't really-

"Go on!" Poppy urged and turned her around and pushed her over to the guy.

"Daniel?!" Kate cried and hugged him instantly.

Poppy however looked confused, how does she know him?!

"Uh, am I totally missing something here?" Poppy asked.

"Oh...sorry, Poppy this is Daniel my boyfriend, Dan this is P-

"Poppy Moore, I've heard a lot about you"

Poppy's POV

Well, I haven't heard shit about this guy. OMG! She is so not in our nunnery! OMG! KATE! KATE! OMG! She never freaking told you-wait a second.

I turned and then saw the happy couple dancing but broke it apart and turned on Daniel.

"What do you mean you've heard about me?"

"Shit" he muttered.

"Shit? Shit is all you have buddy? Talk now!"

"Freddie, he;'s my room mate and he-

I slowly backed away and ran from the dance floor. Freddie? He told Daniel about us? What exactly did he tell Daniel?

No one's POV

Freddie wanted to kill himself, he was sitting alone until Harriet had come over and started shamelessly flirting with him, she hadn't mentioned Poppy's return once, but why would she?!

"Look Harriet- oh look my friend is waiting, it was good seeing you again-

"Oh Freddie, save me a dance would you?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Of course...Harriet"

He rushed away as fast as he could only to bump into someone almost knocking them but at the last second caught them in a dip. He looked right into the girls eyes and knew, he knew right then who it was and without thinking, he dropped her stepped back and walked away.

Drippy and Josie who had witnessed this came rushing over and crouched down beside Poppy who had tears streaming down her face. "He hates me"

**Ok, harsh that Freddie dropped her, but have you ever been in a situation where your in such shock you dont know how to handle it?! Cause I have, and Freddie was just unsure of it all and just dropped her without realising. lol.**


	9. Chapter IX: New Plan

**Chapter IX: New Plan  
**

Freddie's POV

She's back, she is actually finally back. God what am I gonna do, wait why am I wondering this, I don't need to care about this, or her. I should just leave-

"Freddie!"

I don't need her to lecture me, or tell me to talk to her or anything-

"Freddie please wait"

I stopped and turned around. "What is it Kate?"

She glared at me, she looked pretty pissed off. I'm not surprised, I mean I dropped Poppy in the middle of the dance floor, not intentionally, and I do feel bad about it but I really don't need to hear anything right now.

"How could you drop her and then have the nerve to walk out-

"I didn't mean to drop her, I was in a state of shock, I just reacted. I didn't mean it" I mumbled, not even being able to look her in the eyes.

"You must be feeling bad, because you snapped at me when I just called your name and now you can't even look me in the eyes" she said, and it was true.

"I know and I'm sorry. I...I don't know how I feel anymore Kate, I love her I don't want to, but I do. But she used me, took advantage of my love and used me"

I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to address any of this anymore. I wanna talk to her and give her the benefit of the doubt, but then again do I really want to go over this again and again?!

I turned to look at Kate. "Look, I just...I'm gonna head off"

"Head off? Freddie you have to talk to her please!"

No, not right now. I can't deal with it right now.

I walked off ignoring Kate who was yelling me to stop; I just had to get out of there. I can't believe they set that all up. What did Kate and the others think, I would just fall for her all over again, forgive her for messing me about? That's not how these things work.

Back inside the dance...

Poppy's POV

I guess I'm not totally forgiven by everyone. This totally sucks because I really do like him and I totally fucked things up and he will never talk to me ever.

"Come on Poppy, lets get you out of here" Kate said and I got off the chair.

"I can go back alone, plus don't you wanna say goodbye to your _boyfriend. _He's hot, you have explaining to do girl, and we will be waiting for all the debts"

Kate blushed and headed off to Daniel who was in the corner waiting for her. She can be so clueless about guys, I guess I need to fill her in, I mean she really was gonna come back to our rooms with us? She is totally crazy, especially considering she has this hot guy waiting for her, and she wanted to ditch him for us? I mean OK, she's totally an awesome friend, but hell I would totally fucking choose Freddie over the girls, and they fucking know it.

We walked out of the hall and slowly made our way out, but then I realized the girls weren't right behind me. I turned around and didn't see them. Now where the hell have they gone?

"Drippy! Josie! KiKi! Where are yo-

"Poppy keep it down will ya" Josie yelled in whisper.

I looked around confused. "Where are you guys?" I couldn't see them anywhere. Damn the dark night.

"Over here by the bushes!" she snapped.

I ran over and the pulled me behind the bushes. "Ew I just fucking stepped in the mud, ew lets go!"

I tried to leave but Josie held onto me. "What?!"

"We got a plan"

Plan? What sort of plan? I don't like the-

"Were gonna go over to Freddie's school"

We what?! Oh God, look what I've done to these girls. Rule breaking and- well OK, I admit I kinda like it, but whoa, I cannot get kicked out yet again.

"Guys I don't know if-

"What happened to ya Poppy? Don't go all Harriet on uz"

Ew, like that could _ever _happen.

"So...what's the plan?" Damn the devil in me!

The girls looked at me, smirking. This was gonna be a long night.

**Review please**


	10. Chapter X: Getting In

**Chapter X: Getting In  
**

Poppy's POV

They have now involved Daniel, he is our lookout. All Kate had to do was give him a soppy lovesick look and he gave in. Now I really need to talk to Kate when this is over, there really is more than meets the eye with her. This is so cool, a secret Kate. And she tried to get all good girl on me and stuff, OMG I can't wait to get her to spill, and if she doesn't, well I can always get her drunk or somethin-

"...is clear"

"Poppy mate! Poppy!"

Huh?

"Oh right, what?"

"Danny said-

"Danny? You have serious explaining to do later," Josie whispered to her. Kate flushed.

"Yeah...so- hang on he's calling again"

We've been outside the boys' school for about half an hour, its now like midnight. Its not the time I really give a shit about, I mean I'm not one for a bedtime, but like I just got back into Abbey Mount, if anyone knows we're missing...well we're totally gonna be in loads of shit. Well, unless I get Freddie back it was all worth it.

"...OK, well I don't know. Just get him outside- I don't know Danny! Just do it-oh for the love of-fine, well I guess we'll have to get her in your room"

Get who in who's room? Oh shit.

"Wait, I'm gonna have to go to his room?" Hmmm well, I guess I can see how Freddie lives and well I am going into his bedroom right?!

"You have one dirty mind Poppy Moore, you 'aven't even got back wit him yet and your finkin about getting into his bed?! You have one dirty mind Moore"

I was so not thinking-OK so _maybe_ I was. _Maybe._

"So how am I getting into his room"

"Eager much" Josie mumbled.

I turned to her and smirked. "Well if being shut in his room alone with him is how I can talk to him...well I guess I have to endure the long hours of the night that way"

"Oh yeah, you have to endure it, its gonna be torture alright" Josie said rolling her eyes.

"We girls ready?" I asked.

"Yes, Danny told his other room mate to leave for the night, made up some excuse, and will be here in a few minutes to get you to his room and-

"What about you guys?"

"No 'ffence mate, but whatever you and Freddie get up to...well I doubt think you wanna share" Josie said with a wink.

I totally blushed. Then again I don't know why I am blushing, I mean he totally hates me and I am thinking way too far ahead as though I will walk into his room and all will be forgiven and he'll hold me in his strong arms and kiss me...with his soft lips on mine making me melt further into his ar-

"Poppy"

...arms and it will just be the two of us, no one but just us. All will be forgiven, and then we will only have the worry of finding out who set me-

"Poppy!"

Huh? Oh right, shit.

"Sorry I just-"

"For Christ sake stop finkin of 'im when you're 'bout to see 'im!" Josie snapped.

"Right, so what's the plan again?"

They girls sighed, its not my fault I am totally zoned out, I mean I _have_ to make things right with Freddie again.

"Danny's here get goin already!"

"Right, so you guys are cool to cover for me?"

"We have it all planned, don't worry now go" Josie snapped.

I turned to walk off but stopped in my tracks sighing and turned back to face the girls. "I can't go yet, Kate seems to be having a what would you guys say snogfest with Danny over there"

"Oh gross, Kate for fucks sake you look your eating one another's faces!" Josie snapped in disgust.

They finally broke apart, Kate was blushing, her arms still around dear Danny's neck. It makes me sick…with jealously of course! Duh. That should be and Freddie and may well b-

"For Christ sake, get goin!"

"Right sorry, I'll see you later guys, and umm see you this weekend Kate" he said with a smile and then walked off to see if no one was around.

I said bye to the girls around me and left after Danny. We walked around to the side entrance where he told me that no one really checks this entrance, at least that's what Matt and Freddie had told him. Matt is great at sneaking out so they know the routes to get out.

"Hold on, let me see if the corridor is empty" he said once we reached his corridor.

He left me for a few moments and then returned. "The coast is clear, come on"

I followed him down the dark corridor. Then he stopped in front of a room which of course I knew was his room, Freddie's room.

"My mission was to get you to his room, what happens next is between you and Freddie" he said and then left.

"Thanks Daniel, I know you can get into shit for this"

I watched him leave and then turned to the door, just as I was about to knock the door swung open and there before is Freddie. Shit. He looked at me as though he was ready to slam the door in my freaking face, but then he surprised me. He stepped outside and ushered me into the room, closing the door behind him.


	11. Chapter XI: Forgive 'n' Forget

**Chapter XI: Forgive 'n' Forget  
**

Freddie's POV

I heard voices outside the room and got up to go and check who it was, until I heard the voices.

"My mission was to get you to his room, what happens next is between you and Freddie" I heard Daniel say. Get who to my roo-no, impossible.

"Thanks Daniel, I know you can get into shit for this"

I paused at the door, not sure whether I should open it or not. Or just wait for her to knock and then open it, or not open the door at all. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to see her standing there, I'm sure she was just about to knock. I stepped aside to let her in and then closed the door behind me.

I looked around my room, shit the guys have left it a mess, and damn Matt and his posters, she's gonna think we are such…well guys. Maybe before she notices how messy my stuff is around my bed I could shove it without her notice-wait why do I care what she thinks.

I leaned on the door and took another breath and then looked her in the eyes. She was standing there, staring at me…but me then my mess, well and the guys mess.

"You can get kicked out for this if you get caught trou-Poppy"

I guess using that word, that name I called her to tease isn't the name I would call her now, considering I don't know if right now the time where we can start actually is being another apart from fri-well not even friends.

"I had to see you" she mumbled.

Well, that's not like Poppy is it now? Mumbling, that's a new one. The Poppy we all know is a loud-mouth heartbreaking brat who only thinks about herse-

"Freddie could we just talk, starts over and talk this throu-"

"Talk what through?! How you used me? Or...or how you almost burnt the school down and don't even get me started on those emails-

"They weren't written by me, well not all of it. It was mostly exaggerated and-"

Now I just got mad.

"And what Poppy? You think that this is all so fuckin simple that the girls forgave you so I have to forgive you too! Do you really think I can forgive you for making me fall in love with you only to have it thrown back in my face?! They may have been OK with you using them the way you did but I sure as hell am not!"

There, I said it. I told her how I feel, how she made me feel I hope now she knows the mess she left behind. The lives she hurt, mine especially.

"I know and I'm like really sorry, but you have to hear the rest you have to hear me tell you that I love you!"

I laughed. "Love me? You call that love do you?"

"No, of course not but I just-I wanted to get out so bad-"

"And yes, I was your damn ticket out! No need to remind me what I already know!"

I couldn't look at her anymore and turned bitterly away.

"Freddie I made a mistake, a bad mistake. But you have to know when I kissed you I realised I found a reason to stay and..." she went on.

**(A.N - In bold will be Freddie's self arguing with himself not to get back with Poppy, and **normal writing will be to get Poppy Back)

I was a reason she wanted to stay back?

**She still used you, how do you know she won't do so again?**

She sounded like she was serious, she _is _sorry.

**Yeah now, until she does it again. **

Why would she do it again?

**You call her trouble for a reason, and once she is in it again she'll have you bail her out of course. **

Me? How?

**Your mother.**

No, Poppy wouldn't-

**What happened to hating her a minute ago?**

That's before I saw her, and fell in love with her all over again.

**You're only going to have your heart broken again. **

I think...I'll take the risk.

"...and they won't do anything about Harriet until we have proof she started the fir-"

I stopped her talking all if a sudden, because without planning it, without thinking I had her pinned against my bedroom wall in a kiss.

When we broke apart we just stared at one another.

"You're too much trouble"


	12. Chapter XII: Oops

**Chapter XII: Oops  
**

Freddie's POV

God she really is trouble, I mean a few kisses, which ok _could_ have lead to something and I get called to the heads office, and not even my heads office, but to my mum at Abbey Mount.

She has been pacing up and down behind her desk, she hasn't looked at me since I was brought to her school, and well now to her office. She's already spoken to Poppy though I don't know what she said, and I really hope she didn't kick her out...again.

She sighed, not a good start but she knows me I am her son after all she knows we wouldn't..._I wouldn't, _at least not at school-

"Freddie this is a serious matter"

I know that.

"Right so whats-"

"Whats going to happen, she said cutting me off, is your banned from weekends off, and from coming down to Abbey Mount for two months"

Two months? Its not even about being banned from just coming to this school to see mum, its more about Poppy.

"Do you not approve of Poppy mum?" I asked.

"This isn't about her darling, and she has received her punishment too, no weekends out and she will receive two months detention"

"Mum this punishment is going to drive us apart" I can't allow that to happen, especially since I caved in and let her know I still care.

"Sweet heart Poppy is here because she wants to be here, and I cannot give her many chances and since we still have yet to prove that H-someone else was involved with the fire, she is walking on thin ice with the board members and therefore I think the time apart will be better so she can adapt to being an Abbey girl again"

I guess I should give Trouble her space, but-hang on-

"Prove who did what?"

She head snapped up and she looked at me and then sighed. "I don't believe Poppy started the fire, just like we know now she didn't send those emails"

"So who do you thi-wait Harriet made those emails, so that means, I couldn't believe it, she started the-

"We have no proof Freddie so I think until we do you and Poppy shouldn't keep so close in case that is another reason for her to do something else, if she was the one who started the fire in the first place"

Poppy's POV

It totally could have gone worse. Mrs K could have totally told me to stay away from Freddie but she didn't and I should be used to the detentions, I'm sure I totally broke some Abbey Mount records especially when I got detention first day here when I started this place almost a year ago.

The door flew open and the girls came running into the room and jumped on my bed.

"Hey! You girls are totally going to have to do my bed now, look at the wrinkles you'll create on the bedshee-

"Oh give it a rest Poppy, we only just 'eard, you and Freddie got caught" Josie said, all the girls looked at me in wonder.

I shrugged who cares, I mean I knew that it totally wasn't a safe plan but hey the situation before his heads arrival was...well he had me pinned up against the wall, we were alone in fact I think if we weren't interrupted...well lets just say if we had a few more minutes alone I wouldn't be a part of the nune-

"For fucks sake, where is 'our 'ead at?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh I don't know Josie, I think maybe the grin on her face tells us she is reminiscing about last night and what happened...or correct me if i'm wrong, what could have happened" Kate said to Josie as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Ya mean you guys...ya know?" Josie asked.

"We totally could have if it weren't for his head-

"Oh my days, Poppy Moore would 'ave been the first to break out of our nunnery" Josie laughed.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll be the first, I think someone has already left our..." I trailed off realizing I spoke out loud.

All the girls looked at one another in surprise, come on how can it really be such a surprise I mean haven't they seen the way Kate and Daniel are when together, seriously are they bli-

"Wh-Drippy?!" Josie asked Drippy in shock.

"Me? Yeah right, I'd be so lucky if a guy even looked at me" she sighed.

"Well it ain't you so-KATE?!"

Kate stepped off my bed and headed to her own bed, but before I could stop her Josie followed and sat on the end of Kate's bed determined to get it out of her.

"Well? Why'd ya keep us outta da dark?" she demanded to know.

Kate who usually had like an answer or comeback for everyone sat there, speechless with nothing to say.

"Come on mate, spill. You and Daniel right?"

"Could we please leave my personal life?" Kate asked.

"But-

"Ok" I said before Josie had the chance to protest.

"But she always said she was-" Josie started until I threw my pillow at her. She threw the pillow aside and then glared at me.

"Wha'? I was jus' askin' 'er, I mean we are suppose' to be friends! You would tell us if ya fucked Freddie"

True, they are my girlfriends, they would be the first to know-

"Ya would, I know it" she said as if she totally read my mind.

I looked at Kate who wasn't looking at anyone, I guess she really must have fucked up bad her first time, hmm maybe OMG! It totally wasn't with Daniel so like she doesn't want to remember.

"I'm...gonna go for a shower" Kate mumbled and grabbed her towel and clothes and walked out the room.


	13. Chapter XIII: Reality Check

**Chapter XIII: Reality Check  
**

Poppy's POV

OK so last term I was busy trying to get myself out of this place so I was kept busy, but what the hell is a girl to do now that its not only been like two days since I've seen Freddie and its like a weekend or whatever and I can't even go to the lame town. I mean I'd take the town than sitting here doing nothing like any day.

"You ain't even gonna try and get out r ya?" Josie asked.

"You know I can't or I'll totally get kicked out for sure. You know breaking the rules and shit" I sighed.

"Wow, 'ho woulda fought, Poppy Moore won't be breakin 'ny more rules" Josie teased. "Oh except for when ya got 'aught in Freddie's school"

"The reason I'm here, but hey I got him back didn't I?" Oh yeah, I totally did.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Poppy will be here trying to figure out how to get Harriet to confess, or how were going to get her back" Kate said as she walked into the room.

"What, do you have some sort of mind reading shit going on? How did you know what we've been talking about?"

Kate laughed. "I was only outside the door…with Mrs. Kingsley"

I rolled my eyes, I mean OK she is being totally cool with me and all that but seriously is she now checking up on me?

"I know what you're thinking, but she's not checking up on you because she doesn't trust you, she's checking because she cares Poppy, we all do"

"Sure whatever"

Josie and Drip's and myself have been acting like nothing happened a few days ago when Josie tried to get Kate to talk about her relationship with Daniel, and for now its seem to have been forgotten.

"Your not ready yet Kate? Why no'?" Josie asked.

"Oh, I'm not going, have to catch up on some work for…French"

Josie looked at me and sighed, but Kate didn't notice. Kate has totally been anti-social since like that day Jose totally grilled her.

"Righ' well I'll see you girls later, have to get Drippy outta da freezer" she said rolling her guys, grabbing her bag and then leaving.

As soon as she closed the door behind her I waited a few seconds and then ran to the door and opened it. Josie was gone.

I walked back in and closed the door behind me. "OK, you don't have French work and like I'm def not gonna pressure you and all that shit, so if you want to talk then you totally can" I told Kate.

Kate looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "You're not the only one that was sent away because your parents wanted you to be straightened out"

Wait, is Kate admitting to being messed up?

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm the black sheep of my family" she blurted. "I had a pregnancy scare which-

"WHAT?" Oops. "I mean, wow Kate I'm sorry-"

She held up her hand and cut me off to continue.

"My parents, my family they expected better from me, they wanted me to be like my all so perfect brothers and sisters. They hated Daniel, and thought AM was the place to send me off, to get rid of me"

I just noticed she had tears in her eyes.

I went over to her bed and hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. "And I thought I had it bad with that stupid step mother of mine"

Kate released herself from the hug and sat up on the bed. "AM is my home, and has been for the past two years. Daniel, how he got to Freddie's school is a miracle, and now we can finally be together"

"I'm so happy for you now" and really I am. Poor Kate, all the things she had to go through.

"I'm sorry Kate, for putting all my shit on you, and you've been dealing with your-

"shit" she laughed.

"Yeah, sorry"

"I haven't been able to tell the girls" she said shaking her head then adding "not because I don't trust them, its just I think you can get me more, coming from a background where you felt like you messed up-

"Well I messed up intentionally, you didn't, so your still a better person than I am" I admitted to her.

"You're a great person Poppy Moore, and I know your smart and all, but can I give you some advice?"

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Make sure you are really really ready, you know to go all the way with Freddie. I see the way you look at one another and I can tell you that's how Daniel and I were, but looked what happened, we were separated for a while. Just make sure he is the one, OK?"

* * *

Freddie's POV

What am I supposed to do, all alone in my room. Daniel is in the library working, catching up on stuff he has missed considering he is a transfer, and Matt is God knows where doing what or doing who.

I turned on my bed and smiled as I picked up a little picture up, of the two us.

Maybe I could see Poppy, maybe I can go down to Abbey Mount on the excuse to see mu-oh damn I can't even do that, I'm not allowed.

Well at least this gives me the time to plan the perfect date for when I see her once again, and maybe is she does feel the way I do, we could finish what we started.

I know Poppy is the one…the one I want to lose my virginity to, because I love her. She's the one I want to go all the way wit-

"Hey man-oh sorry interrupting something between you and Poppy's picture am I?" Daniel joked as he walked into the room and set his bag down.

"Very funny, I was just thinking about how much I love her" I admitted.

Daniel didn't say anything and just nodded and then started taking his books out of his bag. Ok something is wrong.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You love her, I think we all know that however just don't rush into anything" he said quietly, his back still facing me.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and turned around and sat on the edge of his bed opposite me. "I love Kate and when we…you know, we were ready, what we weren't ready for was what could have come along with it, we didn't think things through and we had…a pregnancy scare"

I sat there in shock, he is talking about Kate right?

"But you don't regret it, and I know I will never regret my first time, especially if it's with Poppy" I told him.

"Yeah I guess, but…never mind"

"No, go ahead tell me"

"I've never done it with her again after that, I ruined things for her with her family and if this time we did it she got pregnan-look all I'm saying is that you shouldn't go for it unless she tells you first that she wants to go for it, just…just in case"


	14. Chapter XIV: New Twist

**Chapter XIV: New Twist  
**

Freddie's POV

I have had Daniel's words in my mind for the past few hours, I can't believe Kate had a pregnancy scare, at least that's what I think, it makes the most sense. He cut himself off when he realized he said too much but the whole pregnancy makes the most sense.

I wonder if Poppy knows anything, and if she does will it scare her away? But wait, what am I saying, even though I believe, actually I know we could have gone all the way would it have been because I was leading the way, and because I was she followed my lead?

All I keep thinking about is what could have happened, how stupid am I to keep thinking about something that I was/am reading for, but never knowing whether she was ready.

I lay back on my bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking about Poppy. I wonder what she's doing, I wonder if she's missing me the way I am missing her.

I heard the door open and looked to my right to see Daniel walk in, he looked at me and sighed but didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to say something, and it was coming, no doubt.

I could tell he was playing for time, as he started putting his washed clothes away and then clearing his desk, putting his books in neat piles and all that. Then he opened up his laptop on his desk and then slowly turned around on the chair.

"Don't take what I said too hard, I mean who am I to say anything, don't let it discourage you if you and Poppy are you know…ready" he said and then turned to face his laptop again.

I didn't respond, I didn't know if I should ask him about his experience, or even tell him what I think almost happened the other day when Poppy and I were alone in here together.

"Something…at least I think something could have happened between me and Poppy the other day" I told him as he was typing away.

Then I heard the typing stop, clearly he is surprised by what I just told him. He sighed and then said "until you got caught right?" he didn't even turn around.

"Yeah, and before you said what you said thinking about that day made me realise I was ready, because I love her and I know love is enough" I am sure of it.

"But?"

"Well I just thought after you talked to me that-

"What if you weren't ready and just got caught up in the moment right?"

"No, now don't interrupt me. I realized that I was ready, but what if she just went along with it and she _wasn't_ ready"

"You guys haven't talked since that day right?"

"Right"

"So I think you guys just have to talk about what happened, or what could have happened next time you see one another"

"Yeah…yeah I guess your right"

* * *

Poppy's POV

Kate has gone for a walk, to clear her head but she told me she feels great because she could finally share her secret with someone and I'm totally glad I could be there for her, I mean I totally owe her for always saving my ass and I wouldn't even be back if it weren't for her and the girls.

However let me tell you usually when someone gives me some advice I ignore, only because well I go by my own rules, but she mentioned love and when I'm ready and all that and its totally got me thinking, yes thinking, and I mean really thinking...about Freddie and that day.

I buried my face in my pillow. "oh Freddie!"

"What was that?" I heard a laugh and turned over on my back and saw Kate. "Nothing, you OK?"

She gave a me a smile and nodded. "So, what was that you were saying?"

I sighed, she totally gets me. "I was thinking of Freddie and how we almost could have…DONE IT!" I shrieked and she jumped. Oops.

"Wow, I…wow. How? When?" she asked trying to sound like she hadn't just gotten a shock.

"That day, but then his stupid teacher came and I don't even know whether we were going to, I mean was he really going, were we going to…I mean really? Or am I over analyzing what went down? Maybe he didn't want to, I mean we only just got together again, and I am totally not that bitch Ruby who will jump into bed with anyone so like the way I was feeling had to be totally real he must have totally felt it too we were so totall-

"Poppy! Calm down and a take a breath, all I got was 'totally' like 5 times and something about 'Ruby bitch' or something. Who's Ruby?"

"Oh just this bitch I knew"

"And she's got to do with this how?"

"Ignore I mentioned her" I said.

She looked at me confused and then dropped it. "So about Freddie?"

"I think we totally would have done it the other day, but I don't like know if he's…you know done it before because I'm like a total nun"

"Well next time you meet, you guys have to talk about what happened"

"Yeah…buts that ages away"

* * *

No ones POV

The girl sat at her desk tapping her fingers on her desk with a wicked smile on her face. She had heard enough, she knew it, she had known that the girls had a part in the return of Poppy Moore, she now knew that they were trying to take her for a fool. Well the jokes on them now because she knew it all.

"No one will know I started that fire, if you girls think you'll catch me out your wrong"

"Uh Harriet, what was that?"

"God Charlotte can't I think aloud, me thinks so. Now leave"

Charlotte did as she was told and left the room.

Harriet looked back at her laptop screen and smiled, she turned off the bug from her end and the shut down the laptop.

"Stupid girls think they can get rid of me, think they are so smart? Well I'm smarter, because it was genius of me to place a little bug speaker in their room and now I know everything. However for now I am going to make sure Poppy and Freddie don't ever have that ghastly moment that they could have had, because Freddie Kingsley is mine, and mine alone Poppy Moore"


	15. Chapter XV: Changes

**Chapter XV: Changes  
**

Poppy's POV

OK, so I've been totally freaking out, and well worrying about this 'where is our relationship thing going' when I should totally be worrying about how I am going to bring that byatch Harriet down.

We have so been putting this off for a long time, and now we have to totally get down to business, and get rid of her once and for all.

"Hey Poppy," said Drippy who walked into their room. "Back from detention already?"

"Yeah, it was a total bore; I had no work to catch up on or anything. Then I totally thought of it, my nails totally needing doing so I did them and time flew right by"

Drippy giggled as I flashed my perfect manicured fingers at her. "You so have to do mine!"

"Totally, but you know what I was thinking about? We need to get rid of Harriet, we have totally forgotten about her and what she did and so we need a major plan"

"Well, you know how smart Kate is-not that your not so shall we wait for her? Oh and Josie, we all know how much she hates Harriet, so she'll totally want to be a part of this"

"Totally" I said, but once again my mind was on someone else.

No ones POV

Harriet walked into her room to see Charlotte sorting out her own clothes on her side of the room. Harriet didn't want to sound to eager and suddenly get rid of her so she knew she had to wait.

"Charlotte, do you think my hair down like this looks good? Me thinks so"

"Me thinks so too" mumbled Charlotte who hadn't even looked up at Harriet, whom hadn't even noticed this and continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"What on earth are you doing Charlotte? Don't you have any work to do?" she suddenly snapped, now getting impatient.

"I was just-

The door then opened and Miss Rees-Withers walked in. "Harriet, I need to go over them lacrosse tournament with you"

"Right you are Miss Rees-Withers" she replied with a great smile and left the room behind her.

Charlotte put her clothes away and then noticed Harriet's laptop was on, and closed half way, so she went over and opened it and gasped when she realized what she saw.

Poppy Moore and Drippy on the screen, in their room. She didn't understand at first and then it hit her. Harriet was spying on them, Harriet was up to something and she no longer wanted to be a part of it, so she knew what she would have to do.

**Review pls**


	16. Chapter XVI: Trouble

**Chapter XVI: Trouble  
**

No ones POV

She stood in the hallway waiting for them to leave, she could hear their voices, and she could hear the laughter and yells. She smiled, they were happy, Poppy Moore was happy because she was innocent, if she wasn't she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be happy. She was here where she belonged at the school she loved.

"Alright I'm coming! Let's go" she heard Poppy say to her friends and then the door opened and they all walked out together and headed away from their room.

She knew this was her chance and she was going to use this chance, especially considering she had been waiting her in the hallway for almost an hour. But it was the only way she could get away from her, from Harriet.

Charlotte Hewer **(A.N – Don't know her last name, so I made one up**) was a beautiful girl who only wanted to fit in once she came to Abbey Mount. The only way she thought that would happen if she hung around with Harriet, head girl. She thought being her friend would boost her confidence and help her make friends, what she didn't know was that she would be used as her sidekick, that she would follow Harriet around all day long like a lost puppy.

But no more, she knew enough to know that Harriet didn't care about her, nor did she see her as a friend, she saw her nothing more than just her follower, but that would change she wanted to show Harriet that she was no longer in charge of her, and that she was sorry that she ever let her think she was in charge of her.

Charlotte looked around the hallway; no one was in site so this was her chance. She walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled as she looked at the room; it was modern, very light and simple unlike the dark browns and dark shades in Harriet's, well her room.

She looked all around the room and then smiled when she saw what she needed to. The book that held the bug which was poked into the books spine. The book was on the window shelf and so she walked over to the book and pulled out the bug but then suddenly froze when she heard what she wished she hadn't heard, the door opening.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

She was now caught.

…………………………………………………………………..

Freddie's POV

"Hello trouble"

Poppy jumped and spun around on the bench and I laughed and walked around and sat on the bench beside her.

"W-what are you doing here? If someone sees us-"

I put my finger to her lips to keep her from talking anymore.

"I had to see you, it's been a while, and I don't care I'll take the risk, what can I say? Your behavior has rubbed off on me"

"I've missed you" she said quietly.

"Me too" I told her and then kissed her.

To kiss her after a while felt great, it made all those unsure feelings I have been having about where this relationship is going and-

"Freddie, I need to talk to you"

"Schools been so boring this week" I said ignoring her..

Freddie, are you listening?" she asked.

"Hows the week been for you?"

OK, so I am kind of avoiding her, or maybe…oh hell, maybe she thinks I'm worried that she might be about to dump me so I'm avoiding this all.

"Freddie, why are you avoiding this?"

"Avoiding what?" I asked.

"I said I need to talk to you and-

"I know, and I need to talk to you too, but I guess I'm a bit worried how this will all and you may or may not want to hear what I have to say"

"Is this about the last time we were together?" she asked and I nodded.

"I…I talked to Kate about this, and she shared some, she talked to me about her past experiences and it just got me thinking about that moment back in your room and what could have happened and-

"Poppy did you want it to happen?" I asked looking away.

"I…I thought I was, I mean don't get me wrong I do-if there is anyone I would really want to be with, it's you. I was happy in that moment and I think that I was ready, but when I talked to Kate I didn't know so much anymore. I mean I felt in that moment we were so caught up that I realized that maybe we could be…rushing things?"

I sighed in relief, because she said everything I was feeling. It's exactly how I am feeling and for her to feel the same way is-

"Freddie?"

"Oh sorry, I…I feel the same way, although I don't think were taking it to fast because we haven't gone to that base yet. So let's just keep at this pace, is that OK with you?"

She smiled which means she understood and felt the same way, which is a relief.


	17. Chapter XVII: New Piece of the Puzzle

**Chapter XVII: New Piece of the Puzzle  
**

**No ones POV**

"OK, turn around slowly with your hands up" Drippy said.

"For Christ sake Drippy, you sound like a bloody cop, there's no need for that!" Josie snapped as Drippy and Kate giggled.

"Alrigh' mate, turn around, now!"

Charlotte slipped the bug into her side pocket hoping that none of the girls would have noticed and then turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

Josie scoffed. "Looks like Harriet have been sending in her followers to spy on us!"

"No, it's not like that, I promise you" she said sincerely.

Kate, Drippy and Josie looked at one another, should they trust her word?

"Alright, just say we believe you and want to trust you, how can we when trust works both ways" Kate said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw you put something away in your pocket, something you must have stolen from our room, show us"

Josie turned to face Kate and then faced off with Charlotte. "You thief, what did you jack? Turn out your pockets!"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment and then took out the little black bug from her pocket.

"What the fuck is that?" Josie asked her.

"A bug"

"A bug? Like a fly, its quite big for a fly, why would you keep a fly in your pocket?" Drippy asked staring at it.

"Drippy you utter moron, it's not a fly, I mean look you can't even see the things wings!" Josie said rolling her eyes at her friends.

Kate sighed and walked up to Charlotte and held out her hand, Charlotte handed over what she was holding. Kate took a close look at it and then gasped.

"Is this a bug like, hidden camera bug?" she asked Charlotte who nodded.

"Is it on?" Kate asked further more in whisper.

"No, because I disconnected it from Harr-from the laptop"

"Harriet did this? She hid a bug in our room?" Kate asked shocked, however she released there is nothing to be surprised about considering this what Harriet they were talking about.

"Will you explain Kate?" Josie asked.

"This", Kate said holding up the bug, "is a bug that records peoples voices and well sees people, or our case all our conversations and transfers it to the owners system"

"Are you tellin me that 'arriet stuck that in our room and-

"I'm afraid so" Charlotte told her.

"So what were you doing here? Taking it back for her?! You ain't gonna leave this room in one piece!" Josie snapped.

Charlotte looked worried but then decided to tell them why she was here, why she had taken the bug, because really this wasn't any of her fault she in fact had been trying to help them.

"No, I didn't even know about this until I saw her doing something on her laptop and saw this window opened on her laptop and I saw you girls and I realised what she had did and I came here...to take the bug so she couldn't do it anymore" Charlotte explained quietly.

"Why would you go against Harriet? Don't you love to follow her every command?" Josie asked.

"Harriet's very keen on getting Poppy kicked out, and I think that Harriet is losing her mind she is so hell bent on getting Poppy out of here that I don't like it, because this", she said pointing at the bug, "proves she can go to any extent"

"Does she know you know?" Kate asked her.

"No, at least not yet"

"This could be it, our way to get Harriet out of this place" Josie said suddenly excited at the thought.

"Harriet could just twist things and get herself out of this, we have to get all proofs for everything she has done, and that includes the fire" Kate said.

"But-

"I think Kate's right, in fact I think I'll pretend to be keen to the idea of getting Poppy kicked out but tell you girls what she plans on doing every time" Charlotte told them.

Josie smirked. "Who would have thought you'd be so devious"

"I just think Harriet should be taught a lesson" Charlotte shrugged.

"Me thinks so too" Drippy said and all the girls burst into laughter.

………………………………………………………………

Poppy was sitting at the bench thinking about the few moments she and Freddie had spent there half an hour ago, but what seemed like months ago for her. Freddie left half an hour ago reluctantly, Poppy had to force him to leave and so after her pushing him to go he finally obeyed and left after giving her a kiss that still made her lips tingle at the thought.

Poppy finally decided to leave, the more time she spent sat there the more she missed him and she knew she had to get on because they would meet again, and soon she hoped.

When she stood she turned and saw Harriet standing a little further behind the bench, her arms folded across her chest and she looked like she meant business.

"What on earth are _you_ doing out here?" she asked.

"None of your bleeping business" Poppy told her and walked off past her.

"I shall think it is Mrs. Kingsley's business" Harriet said and Poppy slowed down but didn't stop nor look over her shoulder.

"I'm sure I'm not breaking any rules by sitting in school grounds on a bench" Poppy said.

"Of course not, so silly of me. But you did break a rule by seeing Freddie Kingsley right? You know Mrs. Kingsley's son"

Poppy didn't say anything but stopped in her tracks, ok so Harriet had seen them, but so what? By the time Harriet went to Freddie's mum he would be back at his school and Daniel she was sure would cover for him if he were to be questioned about his whereabouts.

"So?" Poppy opted to annoy Harriet rather than act like she was scared, she wasn't scared.

Harriet marched up to Poppy and stood in right in front of her. "I will make sure that this was the last time you have _ever_ seen Freddie Kingsley"

Poppy laughed in her face. "Yeah? And how are _you_ going to do that?" and then walked off.

"I'm not" she said but Poppy didn't bother responding and continued on her way until "You are"

"Excuse me? What makes you think I would make myself stop seeing Freddie?"

"Oh you will because if you don't it will effect this poor school"

"Excuse me? What the hell do you mean by that?" Poppy asked her.

"This place such a pleasant beautiful place, it's Mrs. Kingsley's home, it's her life I would hate it if it had to close down or something"

"Excuse me? Like you could-

"Of course _I_ couldn't, my family well my father on the other hand could"

"I don't believe any of your bull shit" Poppy said and walked away.

"You will eventually"

**Ok up to this point it was all the work of miles89-who I thank very much for her amazing imagination and permission to continue this for her- if you anyone has anything they would like to see in here then...YOU'VE GOT TO REVIEW yay.**


	18. Chapter XVIII:Backup and Plans

_**All writing prior to this was the work of the awesomely imaginative m-yaz(formerly known as miles89), i take no credit or responsibility.  
**_

_**Heh**__**, well this sucks. I take over a story and the next day I get banned from the computer until I get caught up on school. So sorry it took so long everyone and thanks for your patience.**_

**Backup and Plans  
**

Poppy climbed the stairs to her room as slowly as possible; she needed time to ponder the morning's events before facing the other girls. She didn't know what to think at the minute, of course she wasn't going to be asking them for Freddy advise, she was more than happy to take things as they were for now, it was Harriet that had her worried.

And it definitely did not help when she opened the door to her room to see-drum roll please-Charlotte, roommate and hanger-on of yours truly. Oh this was not turning out to be her day; OK maybe just the afternoon, the morning with Freddy was the best she'd had in the last two weeks.

"What…" Poppy started but was cut off by Josie. "Poppy it's Ok, she's with us." Josie nodded to Kate who proceeded to explain the current situation.

"…And I believe I would not be presuming in thinking that we all want Harriet to have a taste of her own medicine." Poppy thoughtfully turned the small bug between her fingers as Kate finished talking. Clearly they had underestimated Harriet's capacity for crossing lines to get her way.

"I agree," she said directing her attention to Charlotte who so far had remained silent, "do you have any suggestions for where to start?"

Charlotte thought for a minute and nodded. "Yes, her vanity." Poppy raised her eyebrows at this suggestion; she was rather surprised that Harriet had any looks to even speak of, much less worry about. The girl's nose and ears were WAAAAAAAAAAAAY disproportional to her face, her eyebrows and hair needed an army of emergency beauticians yesterday, not to mention that really, REALLY bad case of freckles and skin that needed a gazillion cleaning sessions. And the bitch's outfits, OH god ewwwww, even Poppy's fashion challenged cousin would have rather set herself on fire and jump out a window then wear that crap.

"Her vanity?" Drippy snickered. Even the frizzy haired, slightly plump, klutzishly awkward girl stood more chance of getting a hot date then that… beast-bitch...thingy.

Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I know what you're thinking, but I'm serious." She waited for the amused chuckles to die before pushing on. "Harriet actually thinks she's, like, god's gift to man, or something. Me and Jane (Harriet's other roommate/sidekick) have been having to come up with crap about Freddy thinking she's pretty because if she thinks he's losing even the slightest bit of interest she goes into these crazy how-could-he do-this-to-me rants that we have to sit and listen to for hours until we can reconvince her that she's the hottest item around and that any guy she comes in contact with would have to be completely mental to not think so."

"Thereby explaining her massive beauty egotism." Poppy surmised to the agreements of the other girls.

"You have no idea," Charlotte grimaced. "Do you remember who she dressed as at the ball?" Everyone groan at the memory of Harriet's _totally_ unflattering costume. 'That's because Jane was crazy desperate enough to tell Harriet that Freddy said she looked exactly like Keira Knightly."

"Eeeewwwww." Poppy grimaced. "I have met Keira Knightly and Harriet looks NOTHING like her. So your idea is, crash her public image a bit and it might give her cause to back down some?" Charlotte nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kiki chirped eagerly. "So operation 'Harriet's Expulsion', phase one, destroy public image. Any idea's on how we do that?"

The ideas were quick to pour in, some were totally outrageous such as Drippy's 'crew cut' idea which was quickly rejected on the grounds that they were ruining Harriet's image- not getting themselves expelled. Other's had more sense to them, such as Kate's 'stick hair dye in her shampoo' and Josie's 'wash her clothes with hot water to shrink 'em'.

"Ok, I think we have enough here to last us awhile," Kiki laughed after several minutes. "It's almost dinner time so how 'bout I write these down and we can meet later to discuss which ones we can actually do."

"One more thing," Charlotte said, pausing on her way out the door. "If we're going to get Harriet expelled we'd best have good solid evidence and fast or something unpleasant could happen."

"Meaning?" Josie queried.

"This isn't the first time similar has happened to someone who crossed Harriet the wrong way."

They girls' interests were instantly peaked. "What 'are you talking a bout?" Kate asked.

"I don't know how much of this is true since I came here a year after this happened, but at the time there were…rumors about Harriet." Seeing she had a rapt audience Charlotte continued. "Supposedly the last headgirl was really nice but she was found in possession of drugs and was instantly expelled."

"And little miss model student was elected new headgirl." Josie nodded with a face suggesting she had tasted something rotten, "and I used to think she was someone to look up to when I first arrived here."

Kiki shook her head, "I remember the girl, Mia, she _was_ this really nice girl, but she was found to have marijuana in her possession and was expelled even though she and all her roommates tested negative for usage or exposure."

"Harriet was elected headgirl for being the one to become 'suspicious' of Mia's actions and tipping off Matron on it, she was fourteen at the time." Drippy finished in disgust.

Charlotte nodded solemnly, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not looking for a way out, but there's not much I can do since I'm pretty much under Harriet's nose 24/7. I can get you information, access to our dorm, and keep tabs on Harriet but my usage to you will be restricted. Though I'm pretty sure Elena (the little girl stuck in their room that Harriet treats like a maid) will be happy to get back a Harriet and Jane sounds like she's just about ready to stick her boot up Harriet's arse and will be happy to help but I'll have to be careful."

Poppy jumped up from where she was sitting and crossed to stand by Charlotte, "We're grateful for whatever you can do and thanks, you've helped us get a foot in the door to clearing my name."

Charlotte smiled shyly at the girl she had originally thought to be a spoiled brat (well to be completely honest she had rather enjoyed those pranks and the way they had pissed Harriet off and given her something else to focus on then Freddy issues) but who had turned out to be quite nice girl, maybe one she could be friends with once this was over.

Poppy smiled as Charlotte mumbled and embarrassed 'your welcome' before darting out the door to get ready for dinner.

"Sooo, what now?" Drippy asked when Poppy closed the door and returned to her bed.

"Now?" Poppy said. "We get ready for dinner."

Poppy waited till the other girls had their backs turned before signaling to Kate who obligingly hung back a bit as the left their room.

"I talked to Freddy this morning." Poppy whispered. Kate's eyes went wide but she silently nodded for Poppy to continue. "We talked about…you know. Anyway we've both agreed to take it slow until we're really sure we're ready." This time Kate smiled.

"Good for you Poppy, I wish me and Daniel had done the same thing, not that I regret it, but, you know, things might have been different and we would still be able to see each other everyday instead of having to sneak around all the time."

"You're turning eighteen next year right?" Poppy waited for Kate to nod in reply before continuing. "So then you guys don't have to listen to your parents, can get married and live happily ever after." Poppy said cheerfully trying to lighten the atmosphere that had been dipping since Charlotte's last little revelation.

Kate snorted lightly but shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy Poppy. My parents are rather influential; they and Daniel's mom, hell the rest of my family for that matter, would raise hell doing everything they could to make sure it didn't work out for the two of us."

"What?" Poppy barely caught herself from yelling this.

Kate nodded sadly. "They forbade the two of us seeing each other; they had this huge screaming match after they found out about you know what and my visiting siblings were soooooo 'sympathetic'. I guess it didn't help that the only reason every one stopped screaming bloody murder is because my dad kindly decided a heart attack was in order and everyone so lovingly decided it was _my_ fault."

Kate's bitter tone caused Poppy to wince. Ok so Kate had told her her family was dysfunctional and reality check challenged in regards to modern day relationships, but seriously… "Well there's always an open invitation to my place if you two decide to elope. I'm quite sure dad would have no trouble getting you both into good colleges."

Kate laughed. "Poppy More, I have yet to meet a more annoyingly brilliant girl that I can call my friend. But really, I think I might still wait a few years to get married. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer after college."

"Well," Poppy continued, "Then I shall finish informing you of my completely brilliant scheme. You could talk to your parents about attending college in California while staying with me, I'm sure Daniel could to the same with his mom-just not the staying with me part-and then you both can see each other there where none of your parents can do anything and then you could get married and live in the States till the in-laws get some sense in them. And," Poppy held up a hand to forestall the coming argument. "If your parents do find out prior to that, I'm pretty sure my dad would happily help the girl that 'straightened me out'."

Kate smiled, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'll even put in a good word with your parents about how _responsible_ you are now." Poppy chirped as they entered the dining hall. She was glad to see her friend back to her normal cheery self, and even the sight of Harriet glaring bloody murder couldn't dampen it.

Now that Harriet knew about their pretensions of hating Poppy there was no reason to keep up appearances. The five girls laughed and chatted easily as they took their seats to the surprise of the other students who had been avoiding Poppy for the most part since her return. A lot of them had liked Poppy but the whole fire incident had kind of put a damper on things. Seeing, however, that Kate and the rest of her roommates had reaccepted her gave them pause to think about maybe things not being as bad as they had thought.

Except one.

"Hey heck it out, Harriet's doing her bull impression." Josie giggled. Poppy had to restrain herself from having a giggling fit right then and there; Harriet did indeed look like a rabid bull, with her face a shade that would make the most luscious tomato blush and covered in sweat the only thing missing was the stamping hooves and steam blowing out her nose and ears with every breath.

"Ha, even Matron looks scared of her." Drippy giggled, blissfully choosing to ignore the daggers Harriet was glaring out of pupils so dilated even Poppy was getting a bit concerned about possible lasting eye damage.

"Well that certainly puts things in perspective." Kiki commented wryly as they were handed their plates.

"Yeah it certainly does." Drippy smiled, accepting her plate of mush.

"You know," Poppy whined looking at the mush that was pilled on in soggy goops. "I still don't know how they can keep feeding this stuff since it barely constitutes as food."

Everyone paused before Josie quietly laughed. "We have a rabid creature to bypass to prove your innocence and all you can think about is how much the food looks like cowpie? Poppy More you are unbelievable."

The laughter following this statement only died when the bell was rung in call for heads to be bowed in thanks, Poppy obligingly joining in. This time she did have something else other than pulverized beef to be grateful for. A second chance.

_**Yeah yeah, I know it took forever but besides the afore mentioned ban, now I'm on vacation at my grandparents which means camping ten miles from the nearest electrical line and with no signal for a week and tons of other fun time consuming family activities for the next month (not that I'm complaining but, I mean, hey can we have limit here guys, fishing is only fun for so long). **_

_**So review and let me know how it is, this was a couple months of planned chapter all crammed into several hours of frantic editing to get the story moving as much as possible with my limited time period. Thanks for being so understanding.**_


	19. Chapter XIX: Choices Choices

***pokes head cautiously out of bunny-hole to see crowd of bored readers camped out with shotguns*** _**Ah heh, sorry for taking so long, if you would like your chapters sooner you'll have to kidnap my NO.1 hyperactive, knucklehead ninja tag-along if you want me to get off the fantasy wagon long enough to write down this story.**_

_**Oh and for those who have not noticed, shooting me is very counter-productive to the story line, not to mention I still have that grenade launcher in my basement so your guns are totally pointless mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

**CHAPTER XIX: Choices Choices. **

"Blue."

"No."

"Errrrrrrrrrrr, green?"

Poppy barely restrained the urge to face palm. "Drippy we are trying to ruin herself image not turn her into Godzilla!" This idea was turning out to be more trouble than she had anticipated and it was quickly becoming quite the headache between them.

"So what are we going to do?" Kiki said as she started swinging her legs, a bad habit she had when she was nervous.

"Yes, come _on_ Poppy." Even Kate was starting to get exasperated. They had spent all their free time the night before and today being Saturday, with Poppy grounded and all, they decided on dedicating the time to conniving how to bring about Harriet's demise. "You were wonderful last time, what happened to your imagination."

"Last time anything went cuz we were trying to get me expelled and they were trying to keep me. This time we can't afford to get caught." Poppy sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Truth is last time it was the other girls who did most of the pranks which had largely stemmed from the innate desire of all children to annoy the daylights out of those in power. She had merely been along for the ride in case they got caught which would have been awesome for her cause for freedom from what she had previously perceived as a prison.

"We need finesse, delicacy," Drippy droned. "We need to be subtle yet shocking enough to be convincing. We need…"

"We need help!" Poppy declared springing off her bed. "Drippy you're brilliant."

"Well thank you," the confused girl smiled. "But all I said was…"

"What you said has made me realize how unprepared we are to deal with this girl." Poppy dug under the second layer of clothes in her draw for the hidden phone she stashed there. "We are dealing with a master of the game and are woefully incapable of handling it alone."

"Sooo…?" Kate was the one who had to Ok the pranks to make sure she could offer decent arguments in Poppy's defense in the event the Board swallowed Harriet's tacking it on her nemeses.

Poppy grinned and scrolled through her contacts. "When you want to blow up a building you call in a bomb tech. When you want to blow someone's reputation…." She punched the 'call' button and waited.

"You know an image ruining specialist?" Drippy asked in shock.

"Something like that," Poppy waved a hand for silence as she listened to the familiar tune of Intuition by 'Jewel' bounce out the speaker.

"Something like that?" Kiki gave her strange look.

"You'll see," Poppy smiled reassuringly, "I hope."

"You're sure this person can help us?" Kate was not sure she liked the idea of some outsider coming in but if that's the best they had…

Poppy's expression drooped a peg, 'I'm not sure. We haven't spoken in a while which is why I'm calling my sister first to check if she even remembers I exist."

"Elloooo Pops! Whazz-ap!" Poppy almost cracked her skull on the roof-beam as the overly exaggerated tones assaulted her hearing took her stomach for a fieldtrip to the school dungeons. Only one person had ever dared call her 'Pops' and that was the one person she was now dreading to face.

"Er, hi Astrid," Poppy grimaced. "It's been awhile, how are you?"

"Oh peachy as hell, you now me girl." Astrid laughed. "You wanted to talk to Molly right? Give me sec, she's in the shower."

"Uuuuuh, um, no actually, uuuuuh." Poppy tripped over her words as her tongue and brain tried to sort out their complicated tango on the way to her vocals.

"Oh wrong number?"

Poppy tried not to clench her teeth at the too cheerful tones filtering back over the speaker. "N...no. I was calling her, erm. Why are you answering Molly's phone?

"Cuz she left it down here while she was helping me make popcorn."

"Popcorn? At this time of day!"

"Uhhhhh Pop's, time lines. You're kind of on the other side of this ball of dirt."

_Oh, shit,_ Poppy had forgotten in her urgency to find resolution. "Oops."

"Want me to have her call you back?"

"No!" Poppy panicked, she decided it better to just ask so she didn't have to disturb her sister for help. "That is, I was calling her to find out how to get in touch with you."

"Why Poppy, I am flattered. You called to see how little ol' me was doing." This time Poppy had to rub her head, she had almost forgotten her overly keyed up cousin's unnatural bend for dramatizing most of her conversations when in a good mood.

Someone upstairs must have a grudge against her. _Might as well get this over with,_ she decided. "Ah, Astrid, um, the-truth-is-I-need-your-help-with-something."

"Huh?" Poppy could just visualize the other girl's patented 'whaaaa/huh?' look. "Could you repeat that, you were kinda mumbling."

"I need your help with something," Poppy grit out between her teeth.

A pause at the other end, then… "Ladies and gentlemen the sky is falling with Klingon chasers, Jadis has replaced Satan and the ice age of Hades has commenced." Peals of silvery laughter drifted in the declaration's wake. "If this has nothing to do with Molly then do you mind if I switch over to my phone?"

Poppy agreed and hung up to face a storm of questions.

"Who is…?"

"What…"

"Are you seriously…"

"Stop!" Poppy held up a hand and immediate silence fell.

"Astrid is the daughter of my dad's younger sister, if you really must know the French lesson tape swap was her's originally." She sighed and sat at the foot of the bed while the others crowded around eagerly for details.

Poppy decided on explaining it in detail as it would cut down having to bounce between the multiple questions. "They used to live in Malibu and Astrid was like an older sister that took care of me and Molly when our mom died.

"She had this huge prankster complex and that French thing was her's only it was our Spanish classes and she was not nearly as polite to the point they had to lock up the tapes to keep her out. Didn't work though." Poppy added to the girls responding giggles.

"Sadly in junior high we started drifting apart. The final split came when her family moved to Maryland because her dad's in the CIA and got a promotion and we haven't seen or spoken to each other since."

"So what is she doing at your place?" Kiki frowned.

"That," Poppy stated, "is precisely what I intend to ask her first when she calls back. And there she is."

"I'm here with my mom to help with the preparations for your dad's wedding." Was the bored response to Poppy's inquiries.

"Wedding!" Poppy screeched so loud Drippy, who was nearest, was forced to slap her hand over the stunned girl's mouth lest Matron or one of the other students hear and decide to investigate.

"But…but he already married her!" Poppy gulped as visions of being stuffed into a frilly gown of her step-mother's choosing and a solemn-faced priest rose before her eyes.

Barely restrained coughs of laughter echoed back along the connection. "They signed the papers Pops, but in case you forgot the whole shebang was set for the summer when you get back from school."

Poppy groaned, it stood to wonder that she ever hoped her father's new wife would be happy to settle for a simple ceremony. And no public event involving her aunt was ever small.

"Don't worry, I'll email you mom's dress designs so you can cut and mix if you want and I am not, under any circumstances, letting Tara pick the music." Poppy's sigh of relief was palatable, her dad's new wife had terrible taste in music that almost no sensible person had heard of much less could tolerate.

"Now then," Astrid switched to formal, "in what way may I be of service dear long estranged cousin." Yet another annoying aspect of Astrid, she habitually plowed through subjects no matter how uncomfortable like a duck through water even if the opposing party had the tolerance of a cat dropped in the Pacific.

"No, let me guess. Starting to find ourselves in over our head now that we're no longer playing the bitch game?"

Poppy was shocked, "how did you…"

"Be glad your sister has better sense than you when it comes to family ties honey." The statement fiercely annoyed Poppy until Astrid went on. "Fortunately for you I have already taken the liberty of doing a little poking but it'll be a week before I can get over there."

Poppy did not try to hide the thrill of elation and relief at the sound of those words. "Really? That's great. Wait, what kind of poking?"

"Oh, little of this bit of that. It's a kind of a mess, this Punta**(1)** is seriously wacko, but I think you will be happy with what I have for you. Now is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Ruin her self-image eh?" Astrid rubbed her hands in glee. "Well that's been rather uncalled for since I escaped high school but I suppose I had better stay in shape for when the higher education officer comes a' knocking."

Poppy could have jumped over the moon at this point but settled for pumping her fist in the air in victory, finally after a month of subterfuge and generally just trying to stay on top of the Harriet case victory actually seemed in reach. "Now you wouldn't happen to have some more 'personal' details on Hairy-_It_ would ya?"

Kiki was immediately dispatched to find Charlotte when Poppy heard Astrid speaking. "Soooooo…" Poppy winced at the tone of impish glee, "headmistress's boy eh? That's not like you Pops. But judging by his picture I think I can see the attraction."

Poppy almost went through the roof. _"How in the hell did you get a picture of Freddy?"_

"Ow," Astrid snarked, "that was my ear you just tried to bust and if my Bluetooth decides it doesn't like you I'm adding it to your IOUs. As for how I know what he looks like it's called Facebook girl, welcome do Twenty-Faust Cen-ta-wee. Hey did you know he went to France last summer and met one _very_ lovely Mademoiselle whom he is still in contact with." Thankfully Kiki returned at this point and Poppy was all too glad to fork over the piece of technology before her cousin could get into full ribbing mood.

Poppy sat on the foot of her bed and tried not to show her anxiety as Charlotte answered questions about Harriet's daily routines, quirks, and personal items before returning the phone. "So what can you do with this?" she tried not to sound desperate but Astrid's mentioning of Freddy had reminded her of what was at stake if Harriet won out.

"Plenty." From the glee in her voice Poppy knew something was coming but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She could almost imagine the wheels spinning in her cousin's slightly demented brain. "By the way do you want her bulimic or fat?"

"Wh…what?"

Astrid sighed, "you know my job would be much easier if you could stop acting so goddamn surprised every time I say something."

"You know what Ash, I give up. Do whatever you damn well please just get me out of this before something really bad happens." Poppy didn't like to think she was begging but all the tension was finally getting to her.

'If you say so." Astrid frowned. "You gonna be Ok till I get there? I could tell mom to stick it if you really…"

Poppy shook her head, the other girls were risking their own school careers to help her, she didn't want them to think she wasn't capable of handling this by asking Astrid to hurry.

"Arighty then, I will dust off my Master Book of Nasty and get to work."

"So I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Next Friday latest, and Poppy," Astrid paused, her tone going serious, "don't wait to call me this time if things get bad."

Poppy tried to sound confident as she replied, "Ash I can take care of myself already. This is just a speed bump."

"More like Amazonian termite hill." Astrid muttered. "See ya."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Poppy hummed under her breath happily as she skipped up the front steps. She managed to convince the other girls to take Sunday and go to town without her, Astrid it seemed had not given up on her after all, and in a week Harriet was headed for an emotional meltdown. Right now the only thing that could make the day more perfect was another surprise visit from the love of her life, but she knew that wasn't about to happen so was content to count her blessings.

She was so busy imagining a school without Harriet and where she and Freddy could be without constraints she failed to notice the person until she bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir," she tried to apologize. "My mind must have been somewhere else and I didn't see you."

"Quite alright young lady, no harm no foul." He smiled genially.

"Yes," a familiar oily tone simpered from behind the man. "Just a silly mistake really. Miss Moore."

"Harriet." Poppy stated stiffly.

The Head Girl slid around the man's side to take his hand. "Father," she smiled sweetly, "this is Poppy Moore. Our American exchange student." Poppy managed to resist the urge not to throttle Harriet as the other girl looked down her nose as if being in the same vicinity as herself were some royal favor she was bestowing on some lowly peasant.

"A Pleasure Miss Moore." Harriet's father held out his hand. It's not every day we have company form our western neighbors. I trust you and my Allota are getting along well?"

"Well this has been fun," Harriet's smile barely managed to keep a fingertip hold above a grimace, "but we really must be getting along. Daddy!" She started firmly tugging him away, "Mother is waiting."

"See ya." Poppy smiled innocently after them.

"Lovely meeting you Miss Moore," Harriet's father called back as he followed his daughter up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot Poppy pulled out her phone and speed dialed Kate.

"This can't be good," Kate grimaced. "Lord and Lady Harriet normally visit the school annually to see how things are running and how their daughter is but that's not supposed to be for another six weeks."

"Think maybe she's playing them up to charge me for the fire repairs?" Poppy peeked through the trees as Mrs. Kinsley walked the family back from inspecting the lacrosse field. Harriet, the image of graces, walking arm-in-arm between her parents.

Kate quirked a smile, "I don't know. Can they?"

Poppy pulled back and sat on the ground as the tour group disappeared through a side door. "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Do you want us to come back?"

"No," Poppy shook her head. "They can't do anything and they deserve the time for themselves. I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Kate shrugged. "Alright, but please Poppy, don't try anything while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Poppy grinned. 'Now go have fun. Make Daniel see what he's been missing all these months."

"Ok, I'd better make sure Matt doesn't strangle Freddy to stop him moaning about how he wishes you were here." Giggling, Kate hung up and returned to the café where the boys had joined the girls for the afternoon. Slipping into the seat next to Daniel, she sighed and happily leaned into the arm he wrapped around her shoulders while trying not to laugh at Freddy and Matt's heated argument over possible ways of sneaking Lover Boy into Abbey Mount undetected.

This was the calm before the storm and Poppy was right. The other girls needed this time away from the school because once things were set in motion there was no telling where they would go. For now at least, she was happy to let someone else do the crazy plotting while her own boyfriend fed her bits of cookies.

_This is why it's worth the risk._ She thought blissfully as Kiki joined in to yell about why scaling school walls in the middle of the night was a bad, bad idea.

"No running in the hall Miss Moore." Matron scolded the hurrying Poppy.

"Yes Matron." Poppy sweetly replied. One more flight of stairs and she could lock herself away in her room until the girls got back. Or until the Harriets left before their daughter could try something to foul their view of Poppy, not that it should take much given current events.

Twenty more feet….

"Oh Miss Moore, I was just looking for you to have a word." Poppy froze. _Oh crap, not good_. Slowly she turned to face the girl whose smile was like a frosted cobra.

"What do you want Harriet." Poppy managed not to spit like afore thought reptile.

Harriet continued her cheerful façade. "Nothing much. Just showing my parents the school, which, I'm sure you must know, is maintained quite largely by their annual donations."

Poppy was to tired and frazzled to play loop-de-loop with the other. "What are you trying to tell me Harriet?" she grumble/sighed.

Harriet slithered forward. "You do not belong here. You have no business being here." The last sentence taking on a harder edge. "Infact, your presence is ruining this school."

"And, how is it you figure that Harriet?" Poppy sassed back.

Now the smile was losing it's sugary coating. "Let me put it this way Moore. My parents are the main reason this crumbling facade of the last century has not been turned into some museum like it should have years ago."

"Are you threatening me Harriet?" Poppy hissed, now the girl was making her mad.

"Not at all my dear Poppy." The words oozed like putrid mud. "What I am saying is, if my parents for any reason should decide I am not benefiting from Abbey Mount as much as my potential allows, they will see to it that I am moved to a school that does encourage my talents to their full capacity."

"You're threatening to stop the schools funding!" The realization hit Poppy like the hoses on the night of the fire.

Without the funding Mrs. Kingsley would be forced to cut back on some of the schools facilities or lower the standard of the school which would lead other parents to reconsider their own daughter's education as well. It was a domino effect that would destroy everything Freddy's mom had dedicated years of her life to building.

Suddenly Poppy hated Harriet. The fire she could accept as mean pettiness to remove her nemesis for power. But to destroy someone's life work for your own whims was beyond bitchy. It was downright evil and cruel.

"You are one evil bitch." Poppy spat. "There's no way they'll fall for it

Harriet had the audacity to simply look amused at this display of temper. "Is that so Miss Moore. And who will be presenting this argument?" Harriet scoffed. "You? The girl who almost burned down the school now defending it?"

Poppy felt the air being sucked away with that last statement. Harriet was right, they still hadn't figured out how to clear her name and until then she was at the bottom of the list for the other parents to listen to.

Harriet leaned back to savor the sight of the fight deflating out of her nemesis. She allowed the reality of the situation sink in for a few more moments before putting the last touches to her plan.

"However," she decided to dispense with the 'nice' layering as she leaned in for the kill, "there is something you can do to ensure our beloved Headmistress many more wonderful years in service to this pathetic institution she stubbornly clings to."

Poppy gulped against the sickly threads of dread flowing over her. Harriet wanted to bargain, which meant she knew she held all the chips in this game. Even God would be hard pressed to find her an escape now.

"What?" she finally managed to sulk.

Harriet's smile of victory went into full anaconda mode. "It's very simple deary," She crooned, her voice like slugs fresh out of the bog on Poppy's senses. "You have something that belongs to me and I want it back, that's all."

"Freddy!" Poppy hissed, the mental image of this harpy getting her malformed claws into the love of her life resparking defiance in her chest.

Harriet smiled oily. "Get him to break up with you and I will not tell my parents Abbey Mount is a pathetic sham-up that harbors delinquents which I will not tolerate being forced to coexist with."

This time Poppy couldn't help the sharp intake of breathe that was all too audible to the other girl. Staying out of the way and letting Harriet ply her "charms' on Freddy she could handle, hell she would agree just for the fun of watching. Leaving she would do in a heartbeat to protect the people she loved.

But breaking up with _him_? That was humanly impossible.

"Oh and I think we really can't afford to have your friends trying anything stupid, like oh say, reuniting you by some other whorish means the way they did the last time so they will have to go to."

"What!" The last statement was like a physical blow to the gut. Get the girls expelled? Merciful gods, was there no end to this madness?

"No!"

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No I will not do your dirty work!" Poppy shoved up in the girl's face. "If you want to get the other girls thrown out I'll leave before that happens!"

Harriet's response was to cover her mouth in a fit of creepy giggles.

"Have them expelled?" she shook her head like she was talking to a misguided child. "Hardly Miss Moore. No, no. I have no desire to see them removed. After all, it is no fault of their own that they have been led astray by the malfeasances of unschooled young interloper."

Placing an arm around the stunned girl, Harriet steered Poppy toward her room while chattering on. "But not to worry, I'm sure you will all make up and get on quite lovely once you have been shown the error of your ways and this sordid affair will soon be naught but a… wonderful memory of a time when you simply were in need of a little guidance in these… troubling years of the transition to womanhood.

"Do think on what I have said today, will you." Harriet crooned softly as she brought them to a stop outside the room. "I'm sure you will see that what I'm asking is really not such a terrible thing."

Pulling herself up as if fully satisfied with herself, Harriet smiled at the slumping girl before her. "I shall be expecting your answer by tomorrow latest."

With that, she turned and disappeared down the hall, all grace and poise as she went.

* * *

**(1)-whore**

_**Ok very sorry for the wait (Miley89; 2 whole bloody years) *ducks thrown laptop* yes well the excuses would take a whole page so I will leave you all will a thanks for those who stuck around and very big apology for the wait so take these with my regards*holds up extra large plate of cookies and keg of beer* XD.**_

_**If you keep your fingers crossed I might find time between my horse competitions and other writing stuff to do the next chapter before the month is out. **_

_**But there's a catch. There is a nice button down there labeled 'comment' and you have to use it or my incentive has a tendency to dry up when no one lets me know what they think of it.  
**_


	20. Chapter XX: I Will Always Love You

_**No PrettyReckless09 I could never leave a story unfinished, god forbid the thought! Though I think at this point apologizing is useless since I'm always taking forever to sneak away from my lovely book mountain so I can write without them protesting my changed attentions. Besides which it would take forever since I inherently suck at apologies.**_

_***grins to self while watching Loki sneaking off with her latest story idea* hmmm does he know he's actually doing us all a favor or perfectly aware of the fact because he wants to see what happens next as well?**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter XX:I Will Always Love You.**

_**If I should stay, I'd only be in your way.**_

Ragged breaths trilled in sadistic tango with the moaning of the wind.

Poppy gulped against the lump rising to her throat, constricting her airway as it slowly choked off her breath. Somehow the idea of dying here was almost appealing.

She had always wondered how a person could reach such depths that they would voluntarily choose to end their life. Now she knew.

Standing here on the edge of the dorm roof watching the clouds boil like a miasma of forms mocking her grief, the thought of entering an eternal darkness void of pain or regret was almost like a gentle balm over the raw wounds burning in her chest.

It shouldn't hurt this much. Last time seemed a mild sting in comparison with the ugly claws tearing their uncompassionate way through her heart.

_Last time it wasn't your doing._ The scornful tone giggled in her head. _This time you really done it and it's all __**your**__ fault. _

The first sob finally was allowed to break through the thickness in her throat. A small, pitiful sound immediately lost to the cacophony of mocking howls that billowed around her.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Why? It was so unfair. She had done nothing wrong.

Except fall in love.

_**Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me.**_

"So nothing happened?" Poppy sighed and rubbed the heel of her hand above one eye. Kate had lost no time inquiring if anything else had happened while the were gone which led to a demanded full explanation by the other girls.

She recounted meeting the Harriets but was careful not to mention the confrontation with the other girl. That was something she wasn't sure she should share. Luckily the others were to busy analyzing the minute details of what the unexpected visit could hail to notice her inattentiveness.

Much as she hated to admit it the threat of the pulled funding by the Harriets was weighing on her mind. She had put on a brave front but now her insides were churning all over the stomach.

Harriet would do as she said, of that Poppy had no doubt.

_There is a way to save them…_

No! She couldn't even bear to contemplate the idea. It was maddens.

_But still, if you don't do it…_

"When's Kate going to be back?" If there was one person she could talk to it was Kate. But right after dinner the prefect had been called to the main office for a faculty meeting and had yet to return.

"It's almost bed time so she should be back. Though if it's really important, like maybe something to do with this afternoon's visit, it might go on longer." Josie shrugged and thumped up her pillow. "Really weird if you ask me. Think Harriet's on to us?"

"Nah," Kiki said optimistically. "Charlotte would have noticed and told us.

"Poppy? You alright?" The question took several seconds to filter through her rampant thoughts, long enough for the other girl to start looking at her odd.

"Huh?"

"Seriously!" Drippy huffed. "You've been out of it all evening. Are you sure there isn't something else on your mind?"

"Nope," Poppy quickly covered, 'nothing. Just a bit impatient to get this whole damn thing over with."

The other girls 'aaaaahed' and exchanged knowing glances. "Love sickness is a terrible thing, neh?" Josie giggled.

"Freddy! Wherefore art thou Freddy?" Drippy stood on her bed in an exaggerated poise with her arm reaching out dramatically. "I doth beseech you most desperately, take me away from my dismal tower."

"Alas!" Kiki jumped in and kneeled equally dramatically on the floor. "This vile, villainous hog hide of a beast seeks to enamor herself unto me. Endure yet awhile, I beg you, for then I shall hold you in mine arms until the flames of Hell consume my flesh and bone and the earth rise to bury me in its depths!"

"From whence cometh the royally screwed Shakespeare?" Poppy couldn't help laughing at the overly comical actions of the two hyped up girls. Kiki ignored the jib.

"Wait! I hear footsteps! Farewell my sweet, till we meet again in paradise." The footsteps, it turned out, were matron doing pre-bed rounds to straighten out any late weekend revelers.

Once they stopped laughing the accumulated excitement of the day settled in and one after the other had little trouble dropping of to sleep, leaving only Poppy to turn in her thoughts.

The last lines may have been meant as a joke but Poppy knew the hidden truth behind them. Because _she would_ walk through Hell and _definitely_ take getting buried alive over what had been asked of her any day.

_No!_ She shook her head, _I can't think like that. I have to fight this. There has to be another way_.

But…

Kate didn't return for another half-hour and was too tired to talk till the next morning. "The Harriets are apparently concerned that the school maybe be getting a bit lax in its standards after the fire and came to ensure everything was still in top form. The meeting was simply to stress this point is all.

"Nothing to worry your head about. After all," she smiled knowingly at Poppy, "don't you have bigger concerns?"

Poppy gulped and managed a grin that did not look strained. "But if they think that the standards are dropping couldn't they just pull Harriet and send her to another school?" She had to know if it was a possibility.

Kate shrugged. "They could but I doubt they would this late in the semester. And Abbey Mount is on of the highest ranking in the country. It would only happen if something major were to occur.

"And by major I mean far more serious than just some butterfingered student with a lighter." Kate rolled her eyes when a look flashed across Poppy's face. "Your accident is hardly the worst to befall this school. Though I'm sure it must rank somewhere in the top ten most annoying students on record."

Poppy laughed and turned away. The look Kate had mistaken for panic was in fact fear of what worse acts would have to be pulled for Harriet to accomplish her goal.

The rest of the day showed just how much sway the bitch held over the place. Teachers were strictly careful to keep all students from putting a toe out of line while remaining subserviently cordial to the one responsible for this tension. The girl herself relished in the atmosphere and decided to celebrate by churning out several detentions and remonstrations she artfully set up other students to take the fall for even if it should have been blatantly obvious to the teachers who was to blame.

"They don't dare," Harriet crooned sickeningly as she joined Poppy on the edge of the field where the rest of team was warming up. "They, unlike some, know their place in society and wisely choose to act accordingly."

Poppy seethed silently. Just earlier, on her way to the library before lunch, she happened to glance through the partially open door of the headmistress's office to see her talking on the phone with a rather haggard look on her face.

"Absolutely lovely my dear," she had smiled at Poppy's quires if everything was alright. "Just trying to organize a bit of sponsoring for some upcoming events is all."

_Events where the Harriet's funding was no longer available to help maintain upkeep of school standards, _Poppy thought bitterly. _She's done this long enough to see a veiled threat even when it might not have been originally intended. But she doesn't want me to know it's because of me._

_There is a way to ensure she had many more years to enjoy her work…_ Poppy didn't trust Harriet any more than she would a Great White with strap-on dolphin snout and flippers. But if her actions could placate the witch…

"You promise…" she had to pause to work out the catch in her voice, "you promise to leave the school alone. That your parents won't pull funding if I do what you ask?" The words were like swallowing while hot nails sharpened to scalpel points.

Anyone less intent than Poppy would have missed the flicker of surprise zipping over Harriet's face. For a moment a swell of hope surged through Poppy's chest that it had all been a really bad, stress induced dream. Until Harriet spoke.

"I do believe I already told you. And a lady always keeps her word."

Poppy wanted to be physically sick just from hearing those lines in that voice but managed to maintain her self control. "Then I'll do it."

Harriet's eyes gleam maliciously over the sigh of defeat Poppy didn't bother to hide. "You are making the right choice for all of your futures." Jafar himself would have spooked at that tone.

**_So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way._ **

The phone felt like a thousand pounds in her hand.

"Yeah I know, it's really pathetic." Below her, in the room, all movement stopped. "It was kind of fun at the start but now it's almost sad how easily they bought it. I mean, you'd think they would have been more suspicious right?"

They should have stayed suspicious. They d never have brought her back here. She had wanted this second chance so badly she hadn't thought of the consequences it might cause.

"I wonder if I should thank Harriet for doing such a cheap stunt. Sticking notes underneath the door? _So_ last decade."

Why couldn't they have left well enough alone? They had no obligations to her, she had been using them from the start originally, they knew that. Why did they have to go playing the hero and digging up some loophole to get her back just so she would have the opportunity to do it all over again? Only this time for real.

"Nah, it's no biggy." The words once second nature were now like adder poison on her tongue. "They were so easy to manipulate you almost have to feel sorry for them. That call to my cousin totally sold it.

"Yeah, dad said I needed to make up with her before the wedding. So basically this has been like knocking out three birds with one stone. I'll just call her in a day or two and tell her I don't need her anymore." Cover all the bases; leave no opportunity for them to question her motives. "And once he sees how much I've '_changed'_ it's home sweet sunny Malibu.

How is Roberto?" Finally this part. The one that would drive the nail in her coffin. More accurately the stake through her heart.

"Tell him I'd call but I can't risk the other girls hearing.

"Yeah I know. Freddy is gorgeous but he's still such a kid. So annoying. Yeah he's cute, kind of like a puppy dog that can't get enough of licking your hand, but that's about it. Great for the 'perfect girl' image but terrible in the romance department.

"You know, he actually snuck into the school the other day and all he did was kiss me! How nerdy is that? Someone get that boy a dating adviser and _don't_ let it be Romeo."

The words were like frozen tendrils twisting their way through her gut. But the final blow was yet to come.

"Ok Ruby, see you in the summer. We'll get drunk at my dad's wedding, ditch the bitch over the cliff and talk the boys into driving us down the beach in their cars. I hate this place. Almost no sun, _terrible_ for the skin.

"Tell Roberto I love him. Yep, love you more. Bye."

The dead phone snapped shut. The sound louder than an executioner's bullet rebounding in an empty room. One last action. One last twist and it would all be over.

Four stunned looks met her as she climbed back through the window. Four pairs of eyes begged her to say it wasn't so. That they had not once again been made to look like complete fools for their kindness and understanding.

They were wasting their time.

_Love and friendship can't save us now, _Poppy thought bitterly.

"Hey guys, what's with the faces? You'd think someone just died here." That's it keep it short and cheery, like you think they still haven't caught on to what you're doing.

Drippy let out a wretched sob and dashed out the door, flinging it open so hard it crashed loudly against the wall behind.

"Is it true?"

Poppy tried looking puzzled at the question from Josie who looked ready to follow in Drippy's footsteps. "What is?"

"That you're just using us. That it's all another part of your big plan to get back in your father's good books so he'll let you go back home to _sweet sunny Malibu_!"

The sensation of blood draining from Poppy' face was for an entirely different reason but no less terrible. "You _eavesdropped_ on _my_ phone conversations!" That's it. Rub it in a little more and it would all be over.

"We trusted you!" Kiki shrieked. "Say it isn't true. Now you've got some crazy plan and this is all part of a test. To see how far we're really able to go!"

The rest of what happened was all a blur Poppy couldn't remember. It was like being on autopilot. She said what she had to, they sounded weak even to her. Rehearsed words to put doubt and anger in minds where there had once been acceptance and trust. Hopefully the pain they brought would be enough to blind their targets to the hollowness beneath.

Finally the only one left was Kate.

The prefect, the first truly best friend Poppy had been able to call hers in so long. She shook her head sadly and turned to go after the others. "That cal was a lie. I refuse to believe it. I know you Poppy Moore. Probably better than you do yourself."

With those words she turned and went to find and comfort her missing roommates, leaving Poppy to sink to her knees as the agony of those final words were at last permitted to tear through her being.

_**So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
**_

It had been three days. Not one of the girls saw fit to speak to her. Poppy did not blame them. Their friendship from before was pond deep compared to the bonds they had woven in the last short month since she had returned.

Now they lay in scattered shreds about the school that had once seemed a refuge for her but was slowly turning back into her prison cell. No, torture chamber was more like.

With her friends once again avoiding all contact the other students had opted to maintain a safe distance. Harriet was still on a high and all were scared at the idea of attracting her attention for next target. And if the previously tight knit group was now split in solitary silence they had no intension of being mixed in with another's problems.

The cloying atmosphere was broken by the sound of an engine roaring its way up the gravel drive. The one behind the wheel obviously not caring about ceremony or dignity.

"Where is Poppy Moore?" he demanded of the first student to cross his path in the entrance hall. The frightened second year squeaked and stood like a deer in his spotlights.

"Oh Freddy, Mr. Kinsley, _what are_ you _doing_ here? I believe your ban on entering these grounds is does not expire for another two months at least."

Freddy ground his teeth and turned to face the speaker. "Hello Miss Harriet I was wondering if anyone would be so kind as to point me in the direction of Poppy Moore."

Harriet remained unperturbed as she stood looking down on the frazzled young man from her position on the stairs. "Miss Llywen, please could you be so obliged as to summon Mrs. Moore. I do believe you will find her in the middle of Physics at the moment.

Tell the teacher it is a school matter and she is excused for the day. It would appear Mr. Kingsley's problem cannot be put off." The terrified student ran off as fast as her chubby legs could carry her. Her roommate had spent four hours cleaning the lacrosse team's locker room two days before when Harriet took it in her head to accuse the girl off creating puddles in the bathroom that she almost slipped on.

"What was so urgent you had to break the rules to come Freddy?" Harriet's heart was dancing at the reason she already knew but could not help wishing to hear from the love of her life's mouth himself.

The little brat had done as she was instructed. Finally, after months of agony and heartbreak, Freddy would be all hers again. To love and woo with no fluctuating fancies of some interloper to distract him from her.

Now all that was left was to watch the final break and her triumph would be complete.

She had not long to wait. Poppy Moore slowly dragged this herself down the corridors, obviously well below her normal standards of appearance. This dismal picture of human suffering sent a rush through her like nothing but sweet, sweet victory could bring.

"You have a visitor it would seem." Poppy glared hellfire at her rival but when she saw who it was to see her all the fight collapsed.

_No!_ She begged. _Not him too. Not Freddy! Please gods no!_

"Remember our deal," Harriet whispered as Poppy drifted dumb-shocked past her down the stairs. "Him or the school."

_Him or the school? Freddy or the school? Your friends or the school? Love or the school!_

The school would still be here. They would still all be friends and have happy lives. Just without her.

They would all get over her eventually. A few months, maybe a year. They would hurt, wonder how they could have been so blind to her wiles, but they would get over it. They would move on and take this as another life lesson to be learned. In a few years it would be just a bad memory in an otherwise regular, boring, and normal high school life.

He would find someone better, more suited to his kind, gentle nature than this brash unfeeling, unthinking brat. She doubted anyone could be capable of loving him as much as she did, no way.

But love him she would and he her. With no thought of whether or not she was for real or just using him as a pawn in her game, ready to sacrifice him at any moment to gain her achievements.

_You deserve better than me._ The thought was worse than running through all that smoke and the fire to show the emergency crew where Drippy was trapped in the freezer. But it was the only way she could keep going. _I'm not what you need. You don't want this spoiled prima Donna whose attraction to you was originally just as a means to get out of here. You deserve someone who cares for you as only you, not as a tool to get what she wants. _

It was like the day her mother died all over again. Except this time it was her fault. But this time she could make sure only she suffered. The countdown had already been set in motion and this was the only way to diffuse it.

"Oh, hi Freddy." Anything more would be foolish. She had dumped a dozen boys before him. It was part of being one of the socially elite back home; you changed the guy depending on the time and styles.

The trick was doing it so as to eliminate as much of the drama as possible. Ruby had been one of those kinds who just adored being moped over and laughing it up later. Poppy slipped into the role but had never found it possible to bring herself to be that heartless. Instead she found ways to let him know she wasn't doing it because of something he did, just that she was no longer uninterested in what he had to offer.

No doubt the girls had seen him as the last option of talking some sense into her and wasted no time calling him in a flurry. This meant he most likely already knew the basic content of her fake conversation with Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" _Like you don' know._

"Is it true?" Poppy had grit her teeth in preparation for an onslaught of anger and hurt accusations, maybe some yelling. But this…

Standing there looking at her with quite eyes full of pain, it drive a knife through every wall and barrier she had ever learned. Only the continued presence of Harriet managed to keep her upright and the tears well choked behind a tin film of sacrificial loyalty.

"What is?' _Think about the school. Think about the school. Think about what he would say if his mom lost everything because of you. You can do this…_

"That you love someone else? A Roberto was it?"

The pain was too much. The hall swam before her eyes as all fight and ration leaked out of her chest. _I can' do this…_

"I'll leave you two to it then." The sickly cloying tones were like a slap of frozen sludge on her senses that brought her out of it.

_I __**have**__ to do this. _She ground down on her tongue until Harriet disappeared around the nearest corner on the second floor. Out of sight but definitely not out of hearing.

"The girls told you?" Bland, unfeeling, this was how she would have to play it if she was going to have a prayer of convincing him.

"Why Poppy?" Each plea was another twist in of the knife in her stomach.

"Look Freddy," she would go with long thought out but not quite explainable conclusiveness "You're sweet, and I really had fun in the times we were together. But this? It was just puppy love.

"Yeah it was fun, breaking the rules and running around under everyone's nose. After all, that's what I excel at. But eventually you realize that's all there is to it. The heat of the moment is over and there's nothing underneath.

"I was going to tell the girls but they were so worked up on the idea of us being together I thought it would be fun to still at least have what we did while I was here but..."

"Say it!"

"Huh?" The interruption of her carefully chosen words had Poppy suddenly floundering underwater and she didn't know which way was up.

"Say You love him! Say I'm an idiot and what we had meant nothing to you!"

The words echoed and faded, leaving the hall quieter than an abandoned tomb. In Poppy's heart they rattled around like shrapnel of an atomic grenade that refused to just imbed in one part of her flesh and stay there.

She was already dead inside. This would be her obituary to him. The words he would learn to bury in his heart and forget her by. An agonized mirror of all she wanted to say but now would never have the chance, after this he would hate her to much to listen again.

"I'm sorry that it had to come out this way but I didn't know how to tell you." _I could never tell you how much you mean to me._

"But he's the one I want." _You are the only one I will ever want._

"I love him." _I love you._

This warped reflection of her feelings was cruel beyond human comprehension. But it was the only words she could manage now. Anything else was beyond her.

_Say something. Anything. Say you hate me. Say you should have listened when others warned you about me. That I really was just an evil bitch. Just please stop looking at me with those eyes. _

Slowly, oh so agonizingly gradual, life came back into those beautiful eyes that she no longer had the right to gaze into so blatantly. But there was still nothing there. Just empty sorrow.

'I see," he said quietly. 'Sorry for causing this ruckus and wasting your time. Good day Mrs. Moors."

He could not have picked a more heart retching way of ending it as he tuned and unceremoniously marched stiffly from the hall.

Poppy waited till the sound of his engine faded in the distance before her legs gave out and she slumped back on the stairs. She was in to much shock to cry, to even feel… anything.

The sound of clapping shook her back to her senses. There was only one creature who would find applause in this macabre farce.

"Well done Miss Moore. I must admit I am most impressed. To be perfectly honest I had thought you would be unable to pull it off, which would have been most disappointing in our standing of things. However it would appear you Californians really do have a bend for acting."

Poppy scowled tiredly at demon now beaming sickly down on her. "I did my part," she said.

"And quite admirably so. I do think Juliet would have been hard pressed to compete with such a display of restrained emotion. I almost shed a tar or two for you, truly, such devotions is laudable."

Poppy wanted to strangle Harriet but was to worn out from the recent event s to do much more than put all her spite in the glare now trained on her. "So it's over. The funding stays?"

Harriet finally took a brief respite from her daydream celebrations to remember the pitiful figure in a slumped stance still before her. "Yes, yes, the funding stays. Now was that so hard?"

Poppy didn't bother with a retort. All she wanted now was peace and quite by herself to think how she could live with what she had just done. Ignoring Harriet's weird imaginations of which dress she should wear for her and Freddy's first date, she bolted to her room. If she stayed she knew she was gong to be sick, and Harriet's blouse was making a tempting target.

_**I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
**_

So now she stood, empty, helpless, _alone. _

_It's how it should be. The girls, Kate and her Boyfriend. They all can continue on the way they were before I came. I'll go back to Malibu, tell dad I really tried. Try to make it up with Tara and see how it goes from there. Yes that would be the best._

_And Freddy? _That annoying little voice just _had_ to keep asking.

_**And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love.**_

Finally unable to keep back the tears back any more than she could run after him and apologize. It was too late, wheels of fate had been set in motion add there was no undoing what had been done. **  
**

Better just to forget him. That's what she had wanted him to do right?

Forget this place she now called her home and her family.

"But it was worth it." She whispered to the gusts that would carry her words to him but not reveal her secret. "For you my love it was worth it. So please take this chance I'm giving you.

"I free you from my heart in hopes you can one day forgive me this pain. I promise I have never loved anyone else. You are the one who showed me the true meaning of love and devotion. You showed me there was more to life than my superficial world that revolved only around me.

"So now I have this opportunity tot do something for you in return. My only request is you take it and live your life fully. Without the constraints being with me would have put on you.

_**And I will always love you. I will always love you.**_

Poppy blinked as the heavens opened as if hearing her hearts cry and joining in to pour upon the earth in a cacophony of flashes and explosions all in sync with the beat of her heart.

_The sound of my heart breaking._ Poppy finally sobbed and sank to her knees on the edge. In the fading light the shadows below her stretched away in an unrestricted chasm.

_All that's left inside, nothing but a bottomless hole where my heart once was. _She thought bitterly. _Would it really be so wrong to disappear? Could they blame me for seeking an end to this pain?_

A large explosion off a thunder boom shocked through her. Causing her to jump in surprise and land back in a puddle.

Wet, miserable, and too numb to care, Poppy Moore, once queen of all she laid eyes upon, now curled up on her side in the smallest ball possible. Unheedful to the world as she finally gave full vent to the blizzard of emotions ripping about inside herself.

_Goodbye…_his name would never pass her lips again…_Freddy_

_**You, my darling you. Hmm. I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.**_

* * *

_***Sits staring at the screen in her lap trying to figure out why she stopped typing* **_

_**Hm? Oh, I finished the chapter? *reads over it* Well it's not MI6 material since I have been up for the last 30 hours and it is now ten past 10 in the morning and judging by the fact that my liquor stash is half gone I'll say I won't be surprised if it royally sucks. I had so much more to add but am absolutely terrible at romance as I have stated in my profile, evil conniving and plots are my specialty though and thanks to PrettyReckless09 I have lots of opportunity to work with that.**_

_**But it's crazy late and I have an appointment in four hours with a friend about my new job so wish me luck and take pity on my half fried brain by reviewing, pretty please. **_


	21. Chapter XXI: Cavalry Special

_**TPD: *sniffs* So apparently I REALLY suck at melodrama since out **_

_**Loki: Told ya, you were better off doing angsty blood and guts with me-self and the Avengers. **_

_**TPD: True, out of almost four thousand hits I only got FIVE reviews *goes off into corner to mope*. Originally I had intended for Poppy to be listening to the song but it just didn't seem to fit, tell me if you think I should go back and change it. **_

_**Lucky for you all I hate melodrama and am a firm believer in moving things along so I now give you the next chapter.**_

**Chapter XXI: You Order the Cavalry Special Ma'm?**

For the rest of the week Poppy remained in what amounted to social Siberia. None of her friends would deign to look at, much less speak to, her for more than was absolutely required, if even that long.

Sensing a definite change in the social infrastructure and buckling under Harriet's snipes about the American, the other students studiously avoided Poppy, reinforcing her position of complete alienation.

_Why did you even bother coming back? All you got was this!_

Once again she mentally pushed aside that annoying voice in her head. Maybe if Headmistress saw Poppy wasn't fitting back in as well as originally perceived she would allow the girl an excuse to return to America. After all, it wasn't much of a leap to assume Mrs. Kingsley had been informed about the fight with Freddy.

A girl who had broken her son's heart twice wouldn't stand a chance of staying on for much more than the first week or so unless they made up with _lots_ of groveling. Obviously that would be out of the question for several years, if not ever, to come. It simply was not going to happen.

Poppy and Freddy had broken up and this time there was no 'friendship superglue' to stick the broken pieces back together.

He was gone.

Forever.

Curled up under the blankets Poppy bit the corner of her pillow to block off the sob building in her throat. Just two hours earlier she had gone to brush her teeth when she collided with Josie coming out of the bathroom. The girl had instinctively reached down to help up the fallen person before she saw who it was. Yanking back her hand like she'd accidentally stuck it in on an electric line, the girl turned and ran back to their room, leaving Poppy to stare miserably after her.

A sudden flash of red broke into her self-pitying thoughts.

Pulling down the covers a tad to see who could be the source, Poppy was perturbed to see four motionless forms still tucked snuggly in their beds.

_Huh?_ But no other thought could form before a sudden burst of red blinded her. Just as quickly it was gone.

…_The hell? _Poppy gasped. Her answer was a soft taping on the window.

Images from every horror movie she ever watched flashing through her head, Poppy slipped from under the covers and tiptoed to the window. Squinting through the glass she could just make out the shadows of the other side of the roof, the moonlight revealing an empty night. Whatever, if ever, had caused the lights was nowhere to be found.

Putting down this small episode to emotional overload and lack of sleep, Poppy turned to head back to bed when something flicked in the corner of her eye. On the windowsill a small firefly perched, glowing brilliant crimson in the dark as it danced erratically in an effort to get out the window. But then it did go out the window…_right through the glass._

"Wha….?" Poppy mumbled, wondering if her snooze deprived brain was fully awake or hallucinating as a way of protest. But no, the light was back, and this time Poppy realized it was anything but natural, her stomach dropping through the floor panels. It was a red laser point.

Sudden images of hired killers aiming their rifles with the aid of laser guides thudded sickeningly in her head. Surely Harriet wasn't insane enough to try having her murdered, or had aliens finally sucked out what was left of the nutcase's brain.

She stood not daring to breath as the small point of light continued zipping around between the widow and the other side of the roof. After about half a minute of this the laser changed course to fall across her hand where it took up alternating flicks in the direction of the window. _Almost like whoever it is wants me to open the window._

Since her last confrontation with Harriet Poppy had grown to be even more wary of anything that breached the normality barrier. But oddly this didn't seem to fit Harriet's profile. Midnight visits with laser pointers? Surely not.

Resigning herself to the fact that whatever was out there couldn't be worse than what she had put up with recently, Poppy carefully slid open the latch quietly as she could and pushed open the window. Sticking her head out, she looked in all directions but could see nothing.

Abruptly the laser was back, dancing over her left eye before bouncing around randomly. Following the barely perceptible beam she followed it to the source, a small red pinpoint in the middle of a patch of black just a bit darker than the night.

_Fine! What the heck._ Poppy squirmed out the window and cautiously approached the shadow.

Seeing that she had finally picked up on its intentions the figure slid around the side of the roof away from the still open window. Poppy followed, curiosity finally overcoming her good sense. Being half asleep was probably helping. She followed the shadow that crept from corner to corner until it stopped and turned.

"So how's it swingin' Popsicle?"

"Astrid?"

"Expecting someone else now are we?" The night shadows melted back under the bright glare of an LCD camping torch, illuminating the smirk that carried in the other girl's voice. "Naughty, naughty. But at this height?" Astrid grinned wickedly. "How exactly would they plan on getting up? Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down thine luscious locks that I may carry thee hence from this fortress most depressing… OUCH!"

"That's not funny!" Poppy seethed.

"Ok, Ok…jeez, just having a little fun." The older girl grumbled and rubbed ruefully at her shin.

Poppy breathed heavily, trying to get her temper under control. She hadn't meant to kick Astrid, but the insinuations picked away at the festering sore in her chest with heated skewers and she lost control.

Astrid noticed the instability on her cousin's face and immediately forgot about continuing exaggerating the extent of her injury. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Poppy?"

"Did you just come here to make fun of me?" Poppy demanded in what she obviously thought was a steady voice. Astrid wasn't fooled.

"Poppy?" Astrid asked in that careful tone one seems to use when regarding someone like a bomb about to go off or turn into a werewolf.

Unaware of her cousin's change of tone Poppy carried on. "I don't need you anymore so just go back home. I can take care of it myself…"

Whatever she had been planning to say was sliced off as her chin was grasped by firm fingers and tilted up into a set of dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Care to explain what's been happening since you called me?" Poppy gulped. Darn she'd forgotten how scary her cousin was when aggravated. Two items sat prominently on Astrid's list of temper triggers, A: bullies, B: her overprotective complex for her family and friends. Both were the only symptoms that justified sudden, unrestrained violence in her eyes.

And she had seen right through the melodrama.

Releasing the smaller girl, Astrid leaned back casually against a corner of the roof. "I'm not going anywhere so you had better cough up."

_Tell her, she can help._ How Poppy wished that were true, but it was already too late. Not even Astrid could fix this now.

"It's really Ok, I've handled it. Sorry for being a bother." Even on her ears the words sounded flat and unconvincing. "Goodnight."

Strong hands arrested her move to return to the dorm window, and spun her roughly around to face an increasingly ticked off Astrid.

"You. Are. A. _Terrible._ Liar." She hissed each syllable. The tears had been obvious in Poppy's eyes the moment she mentioned secret rendezvous. At this close proximity she now saw what the shadows had masked.

Pale, wane skin stretched over a too thin face, unkempt hair, and dark circles under eye shimmering liquid in the glare of the light. The only time her cousin had looked this bad was after her mother's death.

The pure anger radiating of Astrid was finally too much for her mentally exhausted cousin. Finally, after a week of pressure, the cracks fractured.

Throwing her arms around the taller girl's waist, Poppy didn't care what Astrid must think as she muffled her sobs in a warm shoulder. At least here was someone who wasn't going to take everything at face value just because she said so.

Astrid stiffened sharply at the sudden invasion of her personal space, but then recognizing the need here relaxed and wrapped her own arms around her distraught cousin.

Interesting thing sadness, it had been over ten years since Poppy used Astrid as a cry-time cuddle toy during the grieving period after her mother's death and four since either had really talked; yet here they were, like nothing had passed between them.

"Ok, it's gonna be Ok," Astrid soothed, muttering whatever consolation lines came to mind. Growing up with a military father had taught her emotional control. Past the age of ten crying was something you did in private if at all since it really didn't serve anything except to make you feel better, no reason to stick others in the awkward position of feeling compelled to commiserate with you.

But that didn't mean she was a stone cold bitch. She could sympathize well enough and it was obvious Poppy was under a quite a bit of a rain cloud, emotionally speaking. It provided initiative to eradicate whatever self-inflating hoe was the cause. And hey, at least they were talking civilly, sort of.

Finally Poppy ran out of tears to realize the jacket she'd been using as a hanky was now thoroughly soaked. "T'awwy." She sniffed and tried using her shirt sleeve to dry her running nose to little avail.

"No biggy," Astrid shrugged but still kept Poppy in a hug since she still hadn't calmed down, "looks like you really needed it and I'm gonna have to dump these clothes at the cleaners in the morning anyway. I love rain and all but this weather is downright _evil_." The comment got chuckles from both girls.

"No seriously, you'd better tell me what's happening or am I gonna have to kick down the door in the morning demanding answers of the first poor shmuck to get in my way?"

Having calmed down and feeling better to be able to finally let loose with a listening ear Poppy sat on the side of a roof slope and let the story of the last few days pour out, holding back no detail. When she was done she glanced up at Astrid who hadn't moved from her slouched position opposite her since she started talking.

"I know," Poppy sighed, imagining what must be running through her somewhat emotionally stunted cousin's head, "I should have waited or called you. You must think I'm a complete idiot."

"Hm?" Astrid jerked up. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking. No, I wouldn't say you were an idiot. Rather commendable control on your emotions to pull off something like that I must say. Though on the one hand, yes, you should have talked to me first.

"I was basically ready to go the evening you called. Just waiting for a few goodies I ordered from a friend, but I would have told him to send them after me if I'd known the situation."

Poppy drooped and nudged around a bit of loose tile with a bare toe, the last bit reminding her how cold it was out here. "So basically I'm screwed?"

"Naw, I wouldn't put it quite that way. Here," Poppy was surprised as a bundle of fabric fell around her ears, "put that on before you catch a cold."

The fabric turned out to be Astrid's jacket which was nowhere nearly as bad as she'd made it out to be, excepting one patch on the left shoulder of-course. Cheeks warming at the memory of losing her self-control, Poppy was still grateful for the added shield against the elements when she paused, "Aren't you going to get cold without it?"

"You're forgetting my loving affinity for the cold." Astrid reached down and finished stuffing Poppy's arms into the sleeves of the hoody. " 'Sides, Skully here is fine for this kind of weather. The jacket was for the hood cuz I forgot to pack a beanie."

Poppy's blush returned at needing help like a little kid but she couldn't help smirking. In the dark the large, manga style skull wearing a Goofy Jolly Rogers bandanna shone out clearly on her cousin's favorite black sweater. Trust Astrid to go for a recon trip dressed like she belonged on the livingroom couch singing Voltaire with Jack Skullington and Cap'n Sparrow.

Deciding to ignore the apparel eccentricities, she instead focused on the previous conversation thread. "What did you mean 'I wouldn't put it that way'? What about this situation is not completely in Hell's dustbin?"

Astrid heaved a half exasperated sigh as she plopped down next to Poppy. "Well for one Harriet now thinks it's only a matter of time before you crack so she will be lowering her guard. Second, this provides perfect cover to your friends for what happens next.

"Actually screw that!" Astrid jumped to her feet. "This is all sending my evil bunny ears spinning thirty new ways to the Black Gate. I have to go!"

"Where?" Poppy's head swung like a pendulum as she tried to follow the other girls exited pacing.

"Where else?" In the shadowy light Astrid's smile took on a decidedly disturbing gleefulness. "To plot many and sundry nastily distressing, distressingly nasty things of course."

Before Poppy could even wrap her hearing process around this last line Astrid was putting away the light and bundling her confused cousin back in the direction of the room window. "Now off to bed with you. I have evil scheming to accomplish before the night is over."

"Wait!" Poppy protested, suddenly scared at the idea of being left alone again in the hostile environment. "What do I do?"

Astrid paused at the corner of the last roof slope before Poppy's. "Get your beauty sleep and try not to let Dracula's Frankenstein attempt of a daughter notice something's changed in your game status.

"Oh here," she fished something out of her back pocket, "when you get a chance you may want to read this."

"What is it?" Poppy squinted at the small cube. It was a plastic case containing a computer chip.

"Everything you want to know." Astrid purred venomously. "While it may not come as news for you, this case goes waaaaaay back before you. Just thought you might take comfort in the fact you're losing only because you're new to this game.

"Well goodnight, hope they don't have bedbugs or I'll have to add the dorms to my list of things to blow up before the end of this job." With a backwards wave, Astrid disappeared into the maze of night cloaked roofs.

Feeling surprisingly better after the somewhat strange reunion, Poppy slipped quietly back into the room and closed the window. Climbing under the covers she suddenly realized she'd failed to return Astrid's jacket. Strangely she didn't feel like taking it off.

The semi-thick material was blissfully warm and soft in stark contrast to her cold, stiff sheets. A light remnant scent of Axe: Instinct and the CK One Shock Astrid seemed to have upgraded to from One (she always had hated using perfume except for formal occasions), permeated the air, creating an unexpectedly warming little cocoon of comfort.

Poppy wasn't sure why, maybe she was just happy to see some things still the same and (relatively) sane after all the recent upheavals her life had taken, but the cold iron claw in her gut was now gone and she could even breathe easy again.

Snuggling deeper in the bed, she was presently surprised how quickly she became drowsy without mass mental agonizing. For the first time since her break-up with Freddy she was able to drift off to a refreshing sleep, lulled by the rhythmic snores of Drippy one bed over.

* * *

_**Nya-ah, no shooting me. Loki finally listened when I told him I would be dancing in his area of expertise after this chapter so he finally (after stealing his cloak and leaving Mjolnir on his head for the weekend) agreed to help.**_

_**But only if you all review.**_

_**So go on and press that happy little blue button at the bottom of the page if you want more. 8P**_


End file.
